Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: UNDER MAINTENANCE, I AM CHANGING THE NAMES AND PHRASES TO JAPANESE - The Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show is a new show where the Inazuma Eleven characters participate in yet another new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares. The Yoshi Club (xXYoshiclubcaptainXx/Yoshiclubcaptain) does not own Inazuma Eleven.
1. S1 E1: Introduction

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares. (Present tense, direct speech form)

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Episo** **de 1 – Introduction**

"Hey guys! Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show starring the IE Cast!" the host welcomes. *Audience claps*

"Right, Mark, could you please do the dislclaimers for us?" the host requests.

"Okay," agrees Mark, stepping onto the stage, "The Yoshi Club does not own Inazuma Eleven."

The host thanks him, "Arigatou, Endou! Now, before we officially start, let's do the infamous Penguin Plushie Fight!"

"Hai!" the cast exclaim.

"There are going to be two teams," the host explains, "Jude's team and David's team. Jude's penguins are blue and David's are red. Are we ready?"

"Hai!" shout the cast once more.

\- 5 minutes later -

Everyone appears to be out of breath on the floor. The host is sweatdropping.

"Um.. here's some water for you, you look totally out of breath!" he generously mentions.

"Kansha!" proclaim the cast, breathing deeply. The host really wants to get on with the show.

"So, you've been on quite a few shows now, haven't you?" the host continues cheerfully.

"You bet!" cries Kevin in between slurps of water, "We've sometimes even had five things going on in one minute!"

"So, guys," the host adds, "we will be presenting dares created by the author and maybe even some of you, but Q&As are strictly prohibited here."

"Yass!" Hurley whoops, "I can't wait to get dares!"

"Yass! I can't wait for YOU to get dares! Ushishishishi!" Scotty cheekily sniggers.

Paolo is excited too. All he can say is "Moto bene!" - but there seems to be one person who isn't so sure about that idea.

"I'm a bit scared of getting dares!" Darren squeaks.

"Don't worry little buddy," Hurley kindly comforts, "I'll keep you safe!"

"Come on, guys," Jordan tells them, "It's not like you'll DIE or something..." Everybody sweatdrops. Xavier stands up.

"Guys, come on!" he calls, "Would we kill you?"

"But you destroyed my school, like yah!" Tyler, one of the Murdock brothers bellows at Xavier, "You can't just go round doing that – in fact, yah, you probs would kill us 'cause we could be in the building when you destroy their school, like for reals yah!"

"We definitely wouldn't kill you," Xavier protests with a charming grin, "we're not in Alius Academy/Aliea Academy anymore."

Hurley gets all pumped up, "Man! He blew your 'amazing' theory, bruh! Wooo, go Xavier!"

"But like yah, you still kinda would though, yah. I'll get you, alien! - "

Just in time, Thor pulls Tyler back with his muscly arms.

"Get off me like yah, orange-streak-head!" Tyler struggles.

"I think," Willy steps in, trying to continue the show, "we should dare everyone to jump off a cliff and survive. To my calculations, apparently nobody can!"

"With any exeptions?" Hurley laughs, "Well, I was pushed off a cliff when I was supposed to do bungee jumping, but the host and author forgot the bungee… and survived!"

Willy protests. "That's because it was the seaside and you love sea, so you probably swam to the top and grabbed a surfboard knowing you!"

Hurley jumps um in the air, "No matter how much you explain, still beat your theory, bruh! 2-0 to Xavurley!"

"Xavurley?!" Willy guffaws, "What kind of team name is that? As you all know, I am an expert of names and - "

"Nah, mate," Hurley interrupts, "it's Xavier and Hurley mixed together."

Everybody but Willy now got it and smiled.

Willy pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Well I guess it works," he realised.

"Anyway," Byron continues, "I could because I have awesome wings!"

"No you don't, you only have wings in your 'God Knows' kick in football/soccer, and that's kind of an illusion!" Willy argues.

"That's the whole point of being here!" Caleb's attitude gets to him. "Of course he does it in soccer, what else?!" Willy growls at Caleb.

"I can jump off a cliff and survive!" Archer decides to tell them, "Remember I jumped off a cliff and my hair let me fly?! Suzume was so amazed at that…"

"Oh, come on, you're just trying to out-do me!" Willy goes off in a huff, "It's not fair! The cliff incident was on a different show, you don't want to ruin the fun for the viewers!"

"That's enough guys," the host says, trying to relieve Willy's fit.

"Phew, thank goodness that's over!" Austin (known better as Toramaru) sighs, "I don't think anyone else could jump off a cliff and survive anyway!"

"Thank goodness nobody's teased my hair yet on THIS show!" Nathan jumps up and down, "I feel like sprinting backstage!"

"Oh, yeah, your hair – how's it going? Brushing it 100 times per night?" Caleb jeers. Nathan slumps back on the bench.

Mark seems to be getting restless. "Who's for a game of soccer, guys? Sakka yarou ze!"

The host has other plans."Oh please, Mark! Stop convincing everyone to-"

"Riyo!" the IE cast exclaims, putting on their boots.

The host sighs, "I wish we had more time. Anyways, that's it for this show! See you next time!"

Jordan, tying his laces, decides it's tme for a good old quote, "After all, all's well that ends well!" Everyone sweatdrops at this. "What?!"

"BYEEE!" everyone waves -

and of course, Paolo says, "Chao!"

The host warns Paolo, "Don't slam the-"

Before the host can finish his sentence, it was too late - Paolo had already slammed the door. Hard.


	2. S1 E2: First Dares and Questions

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Episode 2 – First Questions and Dares**

"Tori! Do the disclaimers please!"

"Hai! The Yoshi Club does not own Inazuma Eleven." Tori begins

"Welcome back to the Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show! As I said last time, we do questions and dares every two weeks, so keep up with us!" the host welcomes.

"Wahoo!" Hurley yells.

"Nooooo!" Jack squeals, attempting to hide behind David.

"Ger off!" David growled, pushing Jack away from him.

"Hey!" moans Jack.

"Guys, stop. Let's read our dares from Writer-kun, YCC." the host continues.

 **I have got some backup questions and dares, too, so don't think you can get away from dares :)**

Everyone looks worried,

 **I knew you'd be scared. Don't give me that look.**

"She's PSYCHIC!" squeaks Nathan.

 **Don't think I didn't hear you, Nathan! Remember, I wrote the script, so I can predict what you are going to say and your inside feelings. Jack/Kabeyama! You've just eaten! Why are you hungry?**

"Oh, sorry, but I just AM hungry. I can't help it!" groans Jack.

"Anyway, let's get on with the dares, captain!" the host tells them.

"Did somebody say captain?" Mark enquires.

The host facepalms, "I meant Yoshiclubcaptain, the author."

"Oh..." Mark's face droops.

 **Hey, that wasn't part of the script! Stop disobeying orders or else I will fire you!**

The host blushes and everybody else sweatdrops.

 **Ok, if you insist…**

 **My dare for this episode is:**

 **I dare Scotty/Kogure to do 5 dares in 2 mins without being caught. Now I made it harder for him, because this was read out loud, so everyone will be on guard!**

 **My two questions for this episode are:**

 **1.** **Xavier/Hiroto, who is your favourite "alien"?**

 **2.** **Nelly/Natsumi, how long have you been cooking for?**

 **Of course, I know the answers to the questions, but I am asking them on behalf of the viewers.**

 **Hope you guys can do what I have requested!**

"Ok, are you ready Scotty? Can you do it?" the host asks.

"Sure I can do it!" Scotty does a thumbs up.

"Ok, your time starts NOW!" the host calls to him, clicking his watch timer to two minutes. Everybody looks around, expecting something.

"Ushishishi!" Scotty guffaws, climbing through vents and pipes.

"Where is that rascal?" Celia wonders.

"It's a dare. Don't get too mad at him if he does something." Mark insists. Scotty puts something down Celia's sock.

"Eh? What was that?" Celia squeals.

"Ushishishi!" Scotty giggles.

"What was what?" Nelly asks thoughtfully.

"That thing. On the back of my leg." Celia explains.

"Probably the dare" Nelly tells her.

"I'm not sure if it was… it's so creepy!" Celia puts on wide eyes. Suddenly, she starts bouncing up and down. "Help! I can't stop!"

The host scores down one point, "One minute and thirty seconds remaining, Scotty!"

"Wonder what he's gonna do now…" Steve ponders.

"Ushishishi!" Scotty laughs and creeps around a corner. Axel is there, standing, whistling with one foot folded on top of the other. He stands up.

"Next victim, the one who dodged the hot sauce! Payback!" Scotty thinks. "He's about to move!"

"Huh? What in the world?" Axel looks around.

"Oh no! Looks like he senses something!" Scotty panicks.

Axel smiles to himself, "He went past me, heh" he thinks and shrugs.

"Four minutes and ten seconds left, Scotty!" the host calls.

"What do you think's happening, Mark?" Nathan requests.

"Dunno," Mark admits, "he's not desperate, this is what he does all the time."

"Yeah." agrees Nathan. Scotty places a banana skin in front of Axel's feet. Axel leans differently and swaps feet.

"Waa!" yells Axel, slipping and falling with a thud.

"Ushishishi!" Scotty bursts out laughing.

"1 minute Scotty!" the host tells him.

"Hey Mark! Hit the ball at me!" Scotty insists.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Mark bawls.

"Maybe I am." Scotty admits. "Just whack it! I'll do Whirlwind Force, of course."

"Oh, Scotty! I didn't know you could rhyme so well!" Celia beamed.

"Okay, here I go." Mark chips the ball up with his foot. "Megaton Head!"

"Whirlwind Force!" Scotty announces and misses the ball.

"Huh?" Mark wonders, but the ball hits the wall, just as Scotty has planned and the ball chases after Mark. "HELP! Mark sprints and trips on some stage equipment.

Mark manages to stand up again. "Ouch." - but he gets hit by the ball again. "OW!"

"30 seconds left, Scotty!" the host shouts across the stage.

"Yikes!" Scotty panicks then rubs his hands together.

"Uh oh - he's planning something super quickly again!" Kevin gasps. Scotty goes into the kitchen and opens the freezer.

"Where is he now?" wonders Erik, terrified.

Scotty comes up behind Bobby and filters ice cubes down his back. "Ushishishi!" Scotty hacks.

"Waa!" Bobby screeches and jumps five feet into the air and bangs his head on a light.

"Wow, Scotty! Completed with 10 seconds left! Surely a record for you." the host congratulates.

"Yup – the last one sure got me worried, so I just rushed a classic. Easy peasy. Ushishishi!" Scotty is proud of himself.

"That was in a space of 2 minutes, but I bet Author has sore hands!" the host exclaimed.

 **The author wipes her forehead and puts her thumbs up through the window.  
**

"Anyway, on to the questions! Xavier, who's your favourite "alien" (friend from Alius Academy)?"

"Xene's gonna pick me!" Burn debates.

"No, me!" Gazelle threatens.

Burn and Gazelle start fighting as always. Everybody sighs.

Gazelle calls (in the background) "Claude, you tulip-head!"

"Well, it is pretty hard to choose in the sense like I don't want to upset anybody… but isn't it obvious? Do I really have to say it?" Xavier requires.

"YES or else..." the host replies.

"Ok, I guess I'll have to answer."Xavier frowns and has a flashback to the shows where they got punished.

Burn and Gazelle stop immediately on the spot and listen eagerly.

"Obviously it's Jordan, I mean, who else?" Xavier confesses.

Burn stands up, "Who else? US!" Burn and Gazelle go to the emo corner, depressed.

"Sorry guys! You know how much I didn't want to say it." Xavier told them.

Jordan blushes. "YAY!" Jordan and Xavier skip away as BFFs.

"Get back here! Foster! Greenway!" the host bellowed. Everyone sweatdrops.

"Nobody ever calls them by their surnames!" Nathan realises.

"True," Thor agrees.

 **What? It was Host's idea, he decided to call them that!**

Xavier returns with Jordan "Sorry we got a bit carried away, kantoku (coach/director).

"Finally… Next question! Nelly, how long have you been cooking for?" the host ponders.

Nelly requests, "Is this an insult?" she goes suspicous. "Well, I've cooked a bit when I was younger, but the first time I have cooked anything properly without my parents was just in my first year at middle school with Celia and Silvia."

"Um, I'm not sure if everyone asks you this as an insult, but you'll find out later when people review. Well that's it for this LONG AND TIRING show! Bye readers!" the host closes.

"BYE!" everyone finishes.

 **Bye! Don't forget to review this show! Remember – you don't need an account to review!**


	3. S1 E3: The Singing Contest

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares.

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Just to let you know: We are not doing both Japanese and English names, just English names, so if you don't know someone's English name then please look up the dubbed name in the Inazuma Eleven Wikia.**

 **Episode 3 – The Singing Contest**

 **The Yoshi Club does NOT own Inazuma Eleven**

The host starts the show, "Welcome back to the show! Today we are-"

"YAY!" cried Mark.

"Wooo! Yeah, dude!" Hurley whoops.

The host continues, "...so as I was saying, today we are doing a singing contest!"

"Heh, you think I would bother." Caleb smirks.

"How about a penguin song!" Jude suggests.

"Wooo! Penguins!" David yells.

"So, you get to pick if you want to do it in a team, who you want to do it with and what song you want to do." the host adds.

"Cool!" announces Jordan.

"This kinda seems strange, but I think Axel and Xavier would go well together." Tori mentions.

"Are you kidding?!" Willy remarks.

"No, actually," replies Tori, winking. Willy growls at her attitude.

"Right, Axel, you're first in alphabetical order, what do you want to do?" the host asks.

Axel turns to the host, "I'm taking Tori's advice and going with Xavier."

"Whaaaaat?!" Everyone gasps. Axel and Xavier grin at each other.

"Good luck, guys!" calls Jordan.

"So what song are you two doing." the host wonders.

"We are doing the fourth opening of our television series." Xavier explains.

"Woooo!" Everyone cheers.

"Yes, that's a really good song – and I'm not just saying that!" the host exclaims proudly.

 **I practiced really hard and I have learned the whole song in 3 days!**

Everyone stares at the author through the window.

"Guys, start when you're ready." the host tells them.

"Meccha kibishi shiren ya kabe wo, gutto norikoe mae ni susume beibe!" Axel sings.

Xavier starts his part, "Mucha shite, koronde, hizakozou surimuite-"

"-mo!" they both chorus, harmonising. Everyone cheers once more.

"Mondai nai ze! Surogetto konkai naide emo imawa shitenai…" they both rap.

"Well, they've really got awesome voices!" Shawn lets out.

"Yeah, they are amazing! What do you think, Mark?"

"This is off the hook!"

"You would obviously say that, Mark." Willy huffs. Mark does a cheesy smile.

Akiramenaide tsuzuketa!" Axel continues.

"Tamashi, moyashi tsuzuketa!" Xavier adds.

Now Caleb, who loves teasing people, teased Axel and Xavier by singing what they just said in the voice of the Scottish caravan driver, "Akiremember if naide pass the ball now, tamashi is not coming over!"

"Haha, that really works, LOL." laughs Jude.

"I wonder where he got that from…" ponders David.

"The penguins taught me…" Caleb tells them. David and Jude look puzzled and wide-eyed. "Nah, not really! I picked it up gradually ever since the driver gave me an extra banana...

"You are so NOT a monkey, dude." Hurley tuts.

"More like Tod is!" Caleb jeers. Everybody sweatdrops.

"Okay, so I have monkey looking hair," Tod reminds him, "so what?"

"So..." sniggers Caleb, "We can share bananas!"

"What?!" Tod shouts. "Not funny." Caleb shrugs at this. Just then, Axel and Xavier were finishing their song.

"Namida no V sain!" they finished.

"WOW! This first duo could be a hit!" the host remarks.

"Ya think? It was my idea after all…" boasts Tori.

"Well done, girl!" Sue compliments.

 **Actually, it was MY idea to make you say that.**

"But I thought of it and you let me say it." Tori argues.

"Anyway next song…" the host continues.

"Yep, I'm up!" Caleb calls and grabs some giant speakers.

At this, the host is shocked and consious of the consequences. "Wait-"

"PENGUIIIIIINS!" Caleb roars. The cast cover their ears and are blown away.

"Um, Caleb?" the host screams up to him. "Why don't we let Erik go first?"

"NO." Caleb makes that part of his song.

Sue shouts back at him, "How dare you not let Darling go first!" she throws Tori's hat at him. This starts a hat and penguin battle. AGAIN.

"Hey!" Tori yells at Sue, and when her hat lands at her feet, Tori grabs her hat back before Sue can pick it up and throw it back at Caleb.

"This is mad!" Darren exclaims, "Are you seeing this?"

"We all have eyes, Darren." Scotty points out.

"Obviously!" Sue strops, "Now give me your hat!"

"No!" moans Tori.

"I can only see out of one eye!" David shouts over the music.

"Yeah, but the covered eye still works, right?"

"Yes, but... oh no! I kept my eyepatch on for too long! Getting dizzy! I'm gonna fall over! WAA!" but it was too late for David, as he was already on the floor, and the people around him pretended they could see birds flying round his head. Let me re-phrase that, penguins going round his head.

"Wow." Austin remarks, "That is the weirdest illusion ever." Great remarks from Austin are never taken seriously (unless they're about cooking) - and anyway, the team have all gone off to do something interesting with Hurley, apparantly, as Austin has overheard. Maybe it was because he takes so long to say his remarks. Everyone was making a loud noise, mainly Caleb. It was chaos.

"Well, looks like that's it for this episode." the host tells us over the penguin 'music', "Sorry there were only two songs, but Caleb has just broken some recording equipment. Plus, author can't write AND cover ears at the same time so..."

All: Bye!

"Oh, almost forgot!" the host says, "The winners were Axel and Xavier!" Axel, Xavier, Jordan and Mark high five each other - but-

"DUCK!" calls Xavier.

"Nah, it's a penguin, dude." Hurley points out.

"No, DUCK!

"Ow!" cries Hurley, and he lands on his surfboard.


	4. S1 E4: Feedback

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares. (Present tense, direct speech form)

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._ **  
**

 ***If this episode breaks any rules, PM me and I will change it to an animated episode with a part at the start that contains this info. Thank you.**

 **Episode 4 - Feedback**

"Hey guys! Welcome back to the show!" the host starts off, "Today, we are going to tell you some things that you have been wondering about instead of dares."

"Aww!" Everyone groans.

"Yes," the host continues, "it is not something we normally do on our show, and it cuold be quite boring for our cast, but if it will help you out, then we'll be willing to help!"

"Yeah!" cries Mark. He sure is happy and motivated about almost everything.

"So, we'll also need some help from the author. Let's get started!" the host adds.

 **Hi, today we will explain things about our show, since we started quite recently. If you are wondering I will answer your thoughts now. Here are the topic questions:**

 **Are we allowed Yaoi? - Are Q &As allowed? - Can audience submit dares? - Why are we not doing script form? - How long is the chat show? - Are audience peeps allowed to be guest stars?**

 **\- and also some extras that I would like to tell you. Some cast members will be helping me out.**

 **Ok, so question 1, Are we allowed Yaoi? Nathan, you answer this one.  
**

"Ok," says Nathan, standing up proudly, "we do not accept Yaoi because the author does not want to be responsible for any boy x boy or girl x girl fanfic affairs. Sorry about that, but we did not tell the audience, kind of cowardly, because we hoped that nobody would bring it up. Author also thought that if we mentioned it, it wouldn't be rated K, 'cause younger people will ask people what it means. We did need to tell you though, otherwise author would be spammed by Yaoi reviews all the time."

 **Thank you for explaining that, Nathan. Next question - Are Q &A's allowed? Explain, Axel.**

"We do not tolerate," Axel tells us, looking at the author, thinking what large, serious vocabulary she was using, "Q&As. We are really sorry and we know this is unfair because you wanna have fun, but it is against the rules of this site to have Q&As or audience involvement. We are letting people ask us these questions today because it is serious and we need to tell you if you are wondering what's going on."

 **Thanks. Now question number 3 - Can audience submit dares? Your turn, Mark.**

"Alright!" calls Mark, projecting his voice, "Yes, you can submit dares for us cast members, but the author has the right to edit them and make them anonymous, taking them as ideas, not as audience involvement, just making them fun for you to see, reflecting on the last question and the rule about audience being involved. Author has made some of her own dares, because she is not confident that many people will dare and doesn't want to run out of dares. The only direct thing you can send in is feedback.

 **Arigatou! Now Jordan, read your script to answer this question - Why are we not doing script form?**

"Right," Jordan starts, finishing his mint and lemon ice cream, the colour of his hair, "sorry, what? Oh, right, heh. The author is not writing in script form because it is against the rules of this site to write in script or list form. Many of the authors who have inspired the author have broken rules, so she has to stop 'following their footsteps."

Caleb calls over to him, "You're still using phrases!'

"I know," Jordan admits, "anyway, that's why, it's as easy as pie to be exactly like your role models." Caleb facepalms.

 **Right, Next, Xavier answer this question with the script i've given you - How long is the chat show?**

"Well the chat show is going to be in two series so far, both with twenty odd episodes, wow, so long! They will have a couple of dares every 2 episodes, one week is chat or a penguin fight or something the author has planned, and the other week is a dare show. Author does not punish us for not doing dares, since we are endangered species... What?!" Xavier reads out.

 **Next, Scotty, read your thing here - Are audience peeps allowed to be guest stars?**

"Of course I'll read this paper, Ushishishishi!" Scotty starts, "We won't let anyone be guest stars because again, it interferes with the audience involvment policy and also no non-fiction characters e.g. Einstein are allowed in stories. Some famous authors have copyright characters, too so don't ask for Milly-Molly-Mandy to referee a match!"

 **Ok, now that's over, I want to make a few things clear**

 **The Yoshiclubcaptain is ill at the moment (this may change and this point may be deleted), so she can write whenever she's up to it - active almost 24/7! - Like it says on the top info strip, please Private Message me your dares and feedback/critisism and review for saying if you like it/how good it is, but you can either PM or review to tell me ideas - Please do not send in disgusting or sexual affair related dares - Please do not swear anywhere on our profile - Last of all, we want you to enjoy the show, so follow, favourite and everything!**

 **That's it**

 **Bye!**

"Bye!"

 _ **If you need any more help, PM us and we will PM you back!**_


	5. S1 E5: Inazuma Eleven Second Challenge

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares. (Present tense, direct speech form)

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

If you find this episode exceptionally good, exceptionally funny or exceptionally cheesy, please follow me and favourite this page! Review to tell my fans and I what you liked best!

 **Episode 5 - Inazuma Eleven Second Challenge  
**

"Hey guys, we're back!" the host exclaims cheerfully for once, "Today we are going to do something special - the Inazuma Eleven Second Challenge." Nobody says anything.

"Um, sorry to ask," Tod starts, "but what IS the Inazuma Eleven Second Challenge?"

"Duh!" shouts the host in Tod's puzzled face, "It's a challenge for you to do something in eleven seconds!"

"Oh!" everyone proclaims, "Yay, that sounds fun!"

"Alright," the host continues, "We have to get you one by one to do something in eleven seconds. Axel, you're up first." You know Axel never argues - but Mark argues for him a lot of the time, which might actulaly probably annoy Axel sometimes.

"That's not fair!" Mark stands up for him, "Just 'cause his first name is the first in alphabetical order doesn't mean he has to go first every time."

"Fine," the host finally agrees, "Let's go backwards. Xavier, you're first."

"Right, what is my challenge?" Xavier asks.

"We dare you," the host reads out, "to say 'soccer' thirty times. GO!"

"Soccer soccer soccer 1 soccer soccer soccer 2 soccer soccer soccer 3..." Xavier races, his face going the same colour as his hair.

"Wow, he can actually do it! I knew we were amazing!" Hurley screeches.

Willy's glasses shine white, "Hmm, it seems he could make thirty three if he kept it up, but he needs a breath, and if he can manage to take it in one second then he will just manage thirty."

"You are clever, dude." Hurley admits.

"Yes, I am." Willy smirks.

"Right, Xavier has completed the challenge in 10 seconds with no breaths!" the host announces as his watch alarm goes off. "Next one! Willy, you have to kick this ball four metres up, two metres wilde,"

"Got it!" Willy calls.

"3,2,1, GO!" the host begins and sets his watch. Willy has already analyzed it but is having trouble lofting the ball.

"Put your toes under the ball!" Mark calls.

"Well of course I already knew that," Willy protests. He lofts the ball up four metres then jumps and headers it forward two meters. The ball travels perfectly.

"Ooh, just in time!" the host yells, "Next up is Tori. You need to ring your dad and prank call him to get us a pizza!"

"Yes, of course I'll do it!" Tori shouts over to the host. Everybody stares at her, "What? I'm obviously brave enough!"

"No you're not!" Caleb jeers

"Yes I am!" Tori bellows, "Stop being sexist!"

"Anyway, on with it," The host continues the show, "3,2,1,GO!" Tori picks up her phone and dials her dad's office.

"Hi dad, we need a desperate emergency pizza, the arena where we do the show burned down and we don't have any food. Thanks. Bye."

"How did it go?" Jack wonders, "i'm actually hungry."

"Me too!" groans Jordan.

"You two would be, wouldn't you?" smiles the host. Just seconds later, they recieve a whole pizza each. Of course, Jack and Jordan dive right in.

"Yes, so he had no idea it was a prank, so I guess he'll be really mad and then I'll HAVE to tell him it was a dare challenge." grins Tori. The host gulps.

"I'll get away by suing!" the host retorts.

"I wouldn't try that." Tori winks.

"Hey, don't use me!" Sue cries.

"That reminds me - Sue, you're next! We challenge you to talk about Erik without saying Ichinose, Sweetheart or Darling and without hesitating."

"That will be hard, won't it darling?" Soe laughs.

"Y-yes." Erik replies.

"Right," the host counts, "3,2,1, GO!"

Sue takes a deep breath, "You know I said him and I are gonna start a food place next to my mother's and we were going to have a nice llittle family, weren't we, um..."

"Hesitation!" the host bellows.

But Sue rambles on, "Well, since we failed the challenge, I'm gonna call him Darling, that will be sweet, won't it darling?"

"STOP!" shouts the host.

"Wow, Tori!" Bobby notices, "You're not stressed at all this time, how come?"

"You get used to it," Tori shrigs.

"She says really nice things about Erik, and yet so many!" Bobby continues.

"Ya think?" Tori sarcastically sighs.

"I'd love it if," Hurley wishes, "all of the challenges were, 'Make Hurley surf with no top on for eleven seconds', because I couldn't just do eleven seconds straight, I'd hve to steal the show. Literally.

"Oh, Hurley, please!" Caleb begs, "Don't turn into Jordan! You'll have panic attacks and.-"

"Yeah, so what?" then Hurley realsises, "Oh right, you're talking about the saying. Great way of saying it, isn't it?" Caleb had a vision breaking his mind - Everyone becoming Jordan, and it was so annoying that he just started growling and screaming out loud."

"Easy, tiger!" Hurley, Jordan and Xavier chorused. They all high fived. "We mean literally! You sounded like an actual tiger!"

"Woo!" Hurley shouted again, "Xavordly!"

"Not another new name!" Willy moans

"Yeah, why not, dude!" Hurley exclaims. "We're the official awesome trio, man!" Caleb and Willy both facepalm.

"Anyway, that's it for this show! See ya next time!" the host closes.

"BYE!" they all shout.


	6. S1 E6: More Dares!

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares. (Present tense, direct speech form)

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Episode 6 - More Dares!  
**

"Greetings, earthlings!" Jordan jumps in pulling his hair up into his Janus hairstyle.

"Hey, let me do the opening!" the host calls. "Never mind. Today we are going to do some dares!"

"YAY!" everyone shouts.

"So we have got some PMs and reviews, blah blah, but we have some very good processed-by-author dares here! Here they are:"

 **Midori-chan (Midorikawa) wear a nekomaid outfit** **\- Afu-chan (Aphrodi) dress up as a pink lolita doll** **\- Kaze-chan (Kazemaru) wear a shrine maiden outfit!**

"Right, soma amazing dares there!" the host says himself, "Up first is Jordan, written as Midorikawa, his Japanese name."

"Do you think cats will suit me?" Jordan questions.

"Just go!" the host urges and pushes him into the dressing room. Jordan comes out wearing a nekomaid outfit.

"Mew." he says. "I look terrible. It wasn't as bad as I thought though, 'cause when I have a dare, I panic and think someone's going to eat my Janus hair and and and..."

"Jordan!" calls Xavier as Jordan jumps up and down panicing. "Don't panic, you'll faint!"

"Oh no," Jordan calms down a little, "I don't want to seem more like a maid!"

"Next, Byron, A.K.A Aphrodi has to dress up as a pink lolita doll."

"Please, no." Byron insists. His head droops and he gets changed. "This is ridiculous. Too many accessories! I don't even have wings!"

"You're not supposed to have wings." Austin points out.

"Nathan, you have to wear a shrine maiden outfit!" host shouts to him.

"Okay." Nathan trudges in and out of the dressing room. "Wow, I actually don't look that bad! It's old fashioned, but I'd rather wear this than what Byron's wearing."

"Yes I agree." the host tells them, "Jordan's is kind of plushie and cute, Nathan's is like an old working person and Byron's is... dolly-like so that he can live with Barbie."

"I'd rather live with Bryce and Claude." Byron admits.

"Right, so we've done our dares!" the host whoops.

"Aw, come on man, I didn't get any dares!" wails Hurley.

"I bet you will next week. I actually think Author is planning one for you!" the host assures him.

"Cool, dude!" Hurley gets pumped up all over again.

"You know what's so funny," Austin chats to Darren.

"What is?" Darren wonders.

"It seems that Mark says Xavier a lot in the Alius Academy Season, then when I come in for the World Tournament, Every time Mark says 'Hiroto' which is Xavier's Japanese name, it's worth my name one hundred times! Gosh, I have dreams of him shouting 'Toramaru!' in my ear! It's so annoying!" Austin complains. "At least I got that off my chest!"

"There's nothing on your chest!" calls Caleb from the other side of the stage.

"Stop it!" Austin yells back, "Also, stop listening into people's conversations! Hang on, how did you hear from over there?" Caleb sniggers backstage with a voice recording chip, attaching to one next to Darren.

"Well, I guess then everyone was sad because the humorous Jordan left because of his injury." Darren continues, "But then it's all better because he returns in GO!"

"How dare you discuss the future, the past and time stuff without me!" a voice floats.

"Oh, hi lolita doll!" Darren calls over.

Byron grits his teeth, "I got undressed, so don't call me that!"

"Well we're not calling you a god either!" Austin explains, "Because you're not one!"

"Author! How dare you not put a capital G on god!"

"Because you're NOT ONE!" everyone screeches at Byron

"Okay, okay!" Byron calms them down. "How did you know about our secret conversation? People need privacy! I have it in clouds!"

"Oh stop it!" Austin screams at him, "You were never in the clouds!

"Awesome, Caleb!" Jude whispers to Caleb. Caleb grins. "Thanks to you, we can all surprise them, but shouldn't we stop now?"

"I can do what I want." Caleb smirks. "i'll go to my bench and do what I like, you can stay here with the others."

"It's funny how he disappears like that." Kevin told them.

Darren picks up the recorder and throws it at Caleb, sitting on his bench. "Now we can chat in private. Where were we?"

"Wow, that was really weird," the host admits, "who would have thought of that in such an episode?"

"Caleb would!" David lets out, smiling. Everybody laughs. Caleb overhears as usual - and joins in with a little giggle to himself.

Meanwhile, Hurley and some guys were hanging out in the lounge at the back of the old stage. They met at this old stage as if about to record like the old chat shows, but then just loitered off like it was a tour. It had deteriorated after a few problems with shows and how the other shows had stopped many months or even years before. Some hosts had been arrested for labouring the cast, and the cast were glad about that, but they also wanted to hang out where they used to film.

"Hey!" smiles Hurley as he realises something, lounging on the sofa upside down, "Jordan, why do you have a W on your forehead?"

Jordan guffaws, "It's a M, Hurley - and it's just a style, it's not particularly supposed to be an M."

"Well, I think from this view it's a W, which stands for Woooooo!" Everyone in the sitting room burst out laughing so hard that the people backstage who had been with Caleb ran to see what was so funny.

"It was just a litle funny thing!" Hurley explained. "We'll tell you later."

"Of course," the host realises what he meant, "we have to close the show first. BYE!

"BYE!" everyone roars at the top of their voices.


	7. S1 E7: Making E-mails for Each Other

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. The review section is for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 _ **Episode 7 - Making E-mails for Each Other**_

"This is going to be my favourite episode!" the host yells excitedly, "Welcome back to the Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show, and today I am super excited because we are making e-mails for each other!"

"Wahoo!" whoops Hurley, "Us in Xavordley, we're gonna own this thing, guys!"

"I don't know…" Willy smirks, still in contest with the so-called 'Xavordley' trio.

"What are we going to do, Hurley?" Jordan asks him.

"I dunno yet," Hurley admits, "Let the others go first."

"Right," Xavier agrees.

"Hey Willy!" Hurley starts, "Mr. Evans is gonna whoop you with Megaton Head if you don't give us a reasonable one!"

"Please don't, Mark!" begs Willy.

"I won't." Mark confirms with a wink.

"Mark, you go first, what's a good e-mail for Caleb?" the host wonders.

" ," Mark decides. Caleb wants to go up and punch him.

"What's yours for anyone of your choice, Caleb?" the host ponders.

"axelblazelol ," Caleb grins.

"He doesn't hold on to the 'o' for that long! That's unfair! It is a joke e-mail episode though."

"Axel."

" .jpn," Axel looks over to Mark.

"Willy."

"xavordleysavouring3 ," Willy lifts his glasses up at Hurley.

"Xavier."

"willythegeek ." Xavier returns a glare to Willy.

"LOL, you absolutely thrashed them, dude!" Hurley calls to Xavier.

"Hurley."

"darrenlachance ." Hurley looks at Darren wondering where in the world an e-mail for his other best buddy Darren like that would come from.

"Darren."

" ." Darren smiles to himself, happy that he has fulfilled all of the chat show readers' wish that they've all been waiting for – something to tease the strange personality-changing guy, Jordan, with.

"Jordan."

"caravanman ." Jordan thinks he's smashed it and made Hurley happy because he remembers that Xavier told him about the episode where he nearly dies with his 'father' when the Genesis building falls down and the Inazuma caravan driver comes to the rescue.

"Inazuma Caravan guy."

" ." The driver ponders about 'where that wee e-mail address for that guy who travels to America came from'. Well, that's so random !

"Erik."

"suesfoods ." Erik totally regrets saying this because he knows that Sue will love him even more, which is okay except that she will hug him harder than ever! This would be unbearable for poor Erik to have every day. He wonders what will come of it in the future when Sue wants to marry him…

"Sue."

"tori111 .jpn." Sue thinks that this is the best suitable e-mail for 'the Tori who is bored of her extra info about Erik' except for one about her calling her dad all the time.

"Tori."

" ." Tori really enjoys making up emails and likes this one because she notices that Steve hadn't got an e-mail made for him, so it was a perfect opportunity to relate him to Steve from a blocky game…

"Steve."

" ." Steve just then realises that he touches an emotional point of the host. He is really annoyed that he has made the host upset and affects the whole show tragically AGAIN.

"I give up!" the host finishes and drops his microphone which wasn't working anyway.

"Why is it always me that does something terribly wrong or gets picked on?!" Steve sobs.

"Is it the end of the show already?" Jack asks.

"I guess so." Erik answers.

"Don't be so sad darling!" Sue hugs him.

"Let's just do a few more!" Hurley insists.

"I have one for Tod!" announces Jude, " ."

Tod grins at Kevin. " ."

"I haven't got one," Kevin regrets, "let's stop anyway though. I'm actually feeling really sorry for the host."

"Then we will be bored for the rest of the episode!" wails Jack.

"Guys, lets do a penguin plushie fight to amuse the audience because we have nothing to do!" Jude suggests.

"Great idea!" David and Caleb chirrup and start fighting with Jude.

"Looks like the host is depressed." Celia says, staring over to him.

"Well, I'm not!" Hurley remarks and starts joining in the penguin plushie fight on Jude's side using his surfboard as a shield. "Wooo!" he yells as he runs into the crowd of players and penguins, raising the surfboard above his head.

"He's got a good attitude." Nelly realises. "Celia you always think about other people, but don't worry yourself too much."

"Come on dudes!" Hurley calls, "Let's do Xavordley take on everyone!"

"Great idea!" everyone shouts. So that's what they did.

"Well," the host weeps, "looks like that's the end of this episode (the end of my microphone that I dropped) so bye."

Caleb uses his voice capturer still, so he hears what the host says and notifies everyone.

"Guys, the host said that's the end of the episode and he's said bye, so let's say bye."

"Ok," Jude checks the voice capturer, agrees and counts them in. "On the count of three – one, two, three…"

"BYE!" everyone yells, including the penguins.

"Wait, how can penguins say bye?" the boys in the team Xavordley wonder.

"They can't," David explains, "they said quack."

"But ducks go quack." Hurley points out.

"So do these penguins." David informs them.

"Oh." Hurley realises.

"See." David remarks, "My mum is one hundred percent blind and she thought they were just noisy ducks in the pond near our house, heh."

"You are so clever, David." Xavier pats him on the back.

"But not as clever as me!" Willy grins.

"You are so irritating!" Austin moans.

"We've said by already! Stop guys!" Jude shouts.

 **So, really, I mean it, BYE for the last time. For heaven's sake!**

"Did someone say heaven?" Byron questions.

"Just stop the show!" Caleb shouts, bored stiff.

Everyone shouts, "BYE!"

 **The document didn't let us write the full e-mails, so here's our favourite: xavordleysavouring3 (at sign) surfingcampingeatingsocceraliensunited (.com)**


	8. S1 E8: Dare the Impossible!

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. The review section is for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

The Yoshi Club does not own Inazuma Eleven.

 **Episode 8: Dare the Impossible!  
**

"Welcome back to the Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!" the host whoops, "We have even more dares for you today!"

"YAY!" the cast shout.

"And about time too!" the host exclaims, "The Yoshiclubcaptain has been bored stiff editing, and couldn't wait to make a start on a new episode!" the host looks at a sheet of paper inside a notebook with the author's handwriting on it, "This episode's dares are..."

 **I dare all the girly boys to wear mini skirt** **\- I dare Aphrodi to dress up as Lily (vocaloid)** **\- I dare Fudou to eat mountains of tomatoes**

"Why am I always wearing girly stuff?!" Nathan and Byron moan, "Just because we have long hair, people tease us!

"I have long hair too, you know," Jordan adds, "but I get let off easily. All this yaoi with Xavier that people think happens... makes me sick though..."

"Everyone has something to be teased about by fanfic writers." Jude explains.

 **I'm not too bad, am I?**

"Of course not!" everyone confirms.

"On with the dares!" the host continues. "Nathan! Jordan! Byron! David! You are picked to wear mini skirts!"

"Fine," the 'girly' boys plod into the changing rooms.

"For a minute there, I nearly picked Hurley!" the host admits.

"Why, dude?" Hurley asks, "I'm a strong surfing guy!"

"Yes, that's what put me off," the host tells him, "at a glance, you look girly, with pink long hair, but then you surf and nearly have a six pack so you are not girly."

"I don't think Jordan's girly." Xavier announces.

"Yeah, he's awesome!" everyone who is not in the dressing room yells. Jordan overhears. He smiles. "His Janus form is like, the most not girly thing in the world." Hurley fights.

"You mean the universe." Willy tells him.

"Yes, but his hair is in a pony tail." the host debates.

"But so what?" Xavier argues, "Just 'cause he has long hair!"

"Sheesh, why do you make such a fuss over Jordan?" Kevin cries.

"Stop being jealous, dude." Hurley sighs.

"I'm not!" Kevin denies.

"Enough!" the host demands, "Come out, boys!"

"This is weird!" Nathan cries.

"Do we look ok?" David wonders.

"NO" Jude and Caleb guffaw and fall to the floor.

"It's not funny!" the boys in skirts scream.

"I can see you keeping it in, Xavier!" Jordan yells.

"You too, Burn and Gazelle!" Byron cries.

"Stop it, Mark!" Nathan growls.

"Sorry." Xavier, Burn, Gazelle and Mark confess - and then everyone bursts out laughing. Jordan, David, Nathan and Byron go crimson in the face.

"If it was anyone but me, I'd join in." Jordan sighs.

"Okay, that dare's over," the host lets them off.

"Phew," the mini skirt boys yelp with relief.

"Er, Byron!? Get changed into your costume of Lily from Vocaloid!" the host remembers.

"Come on!" Byron groans, "I've just been embarrased two seconds ago! Can't I at least have a break?"

"God Break?" the host teases.

"NO!" Byron screeches, "A break from costumes.

"Okay, okay, just kidding!" the host laughs, "Right, no seriously Byron, you cannot have a break."

"Yeah, we all love the drama!" Sue agrees, shoving Byron into his changing room.

"I can't wait!" Burn jumps for joy.

"Don't get too excited, Burn." Scotty warns, "He might just have heard you. Ushishishishi!" Burn growls at Scotty. Gazelle giggles. "What's so funny?" Burn questions.

"Nothing." Gazelle answers with a hidden smirk. Just then, Byron appears.

"Wow, I have never been more embarrased in my life. The most embarrassing thing is-"

"-That you actually do look like her?" Burn laughs. Byron is too ashamed to say yes, but he knows that Burn has read his mind.

"But do I wear a skirt?" Byron interrogates. Nobody dares to answer."Exactly."

"Now for the final dare of this episode." the host smiles, "Caleb!"

"Come on!" Caleb strops, "You know I prefer bananas!"

"Well too bad!" the host shrugs, "It's a dare!"

"Fine," Caleb eventually agrees. Everyone has to agree with the host at some point - who knows what he could do! Celia and Silvia bring in a huge cart of tomatoes and pour it onto a table in front of Caleb.

"Are you ready?" the host questions.

"If I have to do it at some point, then yes!" Caleb groans, "Just get it over and done with!"

The host sets his watch. "Okay, three, two, one, GO!" Caleb gobbles up as many tomatoes as possible in one go, but then suddenly he realises that they are juicy and they splurt out onto the table and floor.

"I can't eat any more!" Caleb whines, eating a few, then trying another one, then spitting it out.

"Okay, officially a FAIL." the host announces. "Right everybody, you will now have to throw penguins at Caleb."

"You didn't say that there were any consiquences!" Caleb yells. The host shrugs. "Wait-" Caleb falls to the ground just as a penguin hits him on the head. "OW!"

"Sorry," Jack apologises, scared in case Caleb beats him up or shouts at him.

"That's the point of the game," David reminds him, "so don't say sorry." David grins at Caleb. Caleb grits his teeth.

"Well, the people who have been wanting the people to do dares who have had them completed, we hope you are satisfied with what happens!" the host sums up.

"Please don't do more dares with me and Nathan dressing up as dolls and maids!" Byron begs.

"So we're going to end with a penguin plushie fight!" the host reveals.

"Woohoo!" the Royal Academy players yell.

"Again? But I wanted to end with a Dragon Crash!" Kevin moans.

"Never mind. Anyway, you can't do hissatsu techniques in here - you'll smash a window!" Austin points out.

"I wasn't in today's show!

"So I guess that's it. Bye!" the host ends.

"BYE!"


	9. S1 E9: The Hashtags (With a Mystery!)

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares.

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. The review section is for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

Thank you so much, readers! Since so many people are suddenly reading without much advertisement, I have decided to keep this series going to full length of what I wanted from the start.  


 **New character: Zel from Epsilon Prime**

 **Episode 9: The Hashtags (Interrupted by Jack's Snack Break - The Mikado Mystery)  
**

"Welcome back!" the host welcomes. "Since the author says that the e-mails thing didn't come out very well, today we are doing hashtags!"

"Woo!" Hurley whoops, "We're gonna thrash you, Willy!"

"Yeah right." Willy smirks.

"Alright," the host starts, "Tori, make up a hashtag for David, Jude and Caleb."

"#penguinsunitedbros." Tori creates.

"Of course she would choose that." Willy sniggers. "What a lame choice. I could do much better."

"Then you go next," the host orders, "make up one for Xavordley."

"Great!" Willy excitedly yelps,. "Just the people I wanted. #footballalienreunion."

"Wow." Tori exclaims. "That's worse than mine."

"No it isn't!" Willy claims, "It is the most superior hashtag ever!"

"You call a hashtag superior, huh." Caleb snickers.

"Shut up!" Willy yells!"

"Anyway," the host continues, "Xavier, make up one for Mark."

"#convincingkeeper." Xavier seems satisfied and looks over to Mark.

The host straightens his tie, "Right, Mark, make up one for Hurley."

"Okay," Mark grins. "Hm, #surfingwithalienfriendswholovefootball."

"LOL." Jude laughs, "I can imagine just the perfect picture for that hashtag that would go on SoccerBook."

"Hey, have you guys seen Axel's account, Firetornadostar?" Mark wonders, "It's really good!"

"No." the boys nearby reply.

"Show them, Axel!" Mark urges.

"Here," Axel shows them, "I have uploaded all the recent show events."

"Look!" Torch (Burn) points. #aphrodisdresscollection just got bigger! Haha, good one, Blaze!" Axel's smile spreads wider across his face.

"Hey, did you guys post that on SoccerBook?" Byron calls.

"Um, no." Gazelle lies.

"I hope not!" Byron screams.

"LOL." Torch guffaws.

"Ushishishishi!" Scotty giggles. Byron is still suspicious.

"Torch, make up one for Gazelle, please!" the host follows on.

"Yass!" Torch rubs his hands together."#diamonddustsucksandprominencerules."

"What else would he say." Gazelle sighs.

"What about Chaos?" Xavier teases.

"Stop it!" Torch growls and folds his arms.

"Continue!" the host demands. "Jordan, make a hashtag for Caleb."

"#bananasnottomatoesplz." Jordan laughs at his own hashtag and falls on the floor.

Caleb sulks, "That wasn't funny! I actually HATE tomatoes! They are disgusting and squashy."

"Next!" the host requests. "Hurley, make up one for Willy."

"Oh no, here comes annoying-ness! Do your worst, pink surfer!"

"#iamthebestatnamingthings." Hurley decides. Jordan is stll laughing at his hashtag, but when he hears this, he bursts out laughing harder, and everybody stares at Xavier, because Jordan's face was the same colour as Xavier's hair.

"Do you still think we're related or something?" Xsvier asks rudely, "Back off!"

"He really doesn't like being put with Jordan in a lovey way," Zel tells them, "even though they're best friends, everyone takes it the wrong way."

"Jack, make one for Dvalin." the host commands.

Jack searches through his mind, desperate not to me intimidated by not being able to think of anything. "#bigblackscaryepsilonprimecaptain." he blurts out, trying his best.

"LOL!" the penguin buddies from Royal Academy (Teikoku) cry. Jack was so glad that they actually found HIS hashtag funny. Not any old hashtag, but HIS. Jack decides to have a snack, and gets Mikado sticks.

"Um, guys," Jack wonders, "are these actually Japanese?"

"Probably not," David replies, "the majority of Asian-named foods aren't from Asia."

"Huh." Jack sighs, about to throw them away, but decides that he's still hungry anyway, so he eats a few.

"Can I have some?" Jordan and Hurley chorus.

"Sure, okay!" Jack agrees. So the three of them are busy...

"Eating in the middle of an EPISODE! Hello?!" Sue waves her arms at them. The three take no notice.

"Hey dudes, look at this!" Hurley notices, looking at the packet. "Hang on a minute, it says this was made in France."

"What?!" shouts Jack.

"What?!" shouts Jordan.

"WHAT?!" shouts everyone.

"Then why were they faking to be Japanese?" Hurley wonders just for a minute then seems satisfied.

"Oh no!" Jack realises. "There must be French Mikado spies in Japan!" Jack runs into the toilets area.

"He is talking rubbish." Jude assures everyone.

"Absolute ludocrous." Willy agrees.

"Heh, he ran into the toilet again, the scaredy-cat!" Torch yells. Jack comes out of the toilet wearing a detective suit.

"So you didn't go to the toilet then?" David ponders.

"Nope, I went to the changing rooms." Jack smiles. "I'm not scared this time! By the way, I heard you Torch!" Torch gulps. Jack pulls out a magnifying glass. *spy action movie music*

"Let's get on with the episode!" the host calls everyone to attention.

"But there's no point!" Zel points out. "It's nearly the end of the episode already!"

"But everyone!" the host commands. "We need to do this because the viewers will have nothing to see!"

"So what?" Caleb shrugs. Everyone during the chat with the host leaves Jack alone to run about distracting the janitors with a magnifying glass looking for a French Mikado spy.

"Can you turn up the spy music please?" he shouts at one of the janitors.

"NO!" one of them shouts back, "You're supposed to leave this place before we close at 9pm with your team, Mr. Wallside!"

"But there's an investigation to do!" Jack points out.

"No buts! We'll get in trouble with our landlord!" another janitor bellows.

"Can't you tell him-"

"Go back to your team and finish the episode!"

"I'm back!" Jack smiles, out of breath.

"Finally!" Willy grins.

"He had to come back eventually." Caleb reasons.

"Well, I guess that's it for this episode!" the host sighs.

"Told you so!" Zel yells.

"Bye!" the host ends.

"BYE!"


	10. S1 E10: Dares by the Host

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares.

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. The review section is for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Episode 10 - Dares by the Host**

 **If you read the whole of this episode, you will have read 10,000 words of the Ultimate Chat Show! Congrats to me for reaching 10k of this awesome story, and congrats for reading it all!**

"This episode I am going to give you guys some dares." the host introduces. "Not the author's, not a fan's but MY dares!" Everybody is worried that they will get a terrible dare.

"Aww." the cast sigh.

"For now, let me think. So you guys go to anywhere in the building ground floor." the host commands.

"Right!" everyone obeys.

 **\- Five minutes later -**

"I'm in the lounge with a few guys, some are in other rooms right now." the host welcomes back.

"I have a dare for Willy."

"Oh, good." Willy jumps up. "Now I get something to DO around here!"

"Lounging around and doing nothing is called 'hanging out', dude." Hurley explains.

Willy growls, "As if I didn't know."

"Anyway," the host continues, "It's not really a dare, it's more of a challenge. I challenge Willy to find the circumfrence of Mark's football in five minutes."

"Well, you know me, that's easy for me!" Willy smiles.

"First I need to get the ball." the host tells them, "I'll be back in a bit!"

The host opens the door to the room where Mark is. Mark is kicking his ball against the wall, since he practices for fun. He creeps up to steal the ball from Mark. When the ball is in mid air, the host snatches the ball away from Mark and Mark turns around.

"Hey, where are you going with my ball?" Mark yells.

"It's for a dare challenge!" the host cries back.

"Give it back!" Mark shouts. "I haven't given you permission!" The host slams the door and Mark runs into it. "OW!"

"There," the host was out of breath. "three, two, one, MEASURE!" Willy starts to measure and estimate the ball's circumfrence. "Right, now he's off doing that, Hurley!"

"Yes?" replies Hurley.

"Let's all go to a volcano." the host randomly says, "There's one nearby. Hurley, I dare you to skateboard over the volcano!"

"What? Are you crazy?!" Hurley responds.

"It's just like surfing," the host tells him, "You'll be fine!"

The cast travel in the Inazuma Caravan to the volcano. Everyone circles around the top, watching Hurley start. The host pushes him up, helmet and all.

"HELP!" Hurley cries out. Just then, Xavier catches him, with Jordan holding on to Xavier to make sure he doesn't go too. They pull him up to safety.

"Woo!" Hurley grins with tears of joy, "The Xavordley members are always there for each other! Thank you, guys!"

"We didn't want to break the team up." Jordan and Xavier reply.

"Anyway, enough drama!" the host moans, "Let's get back!"

"Hey wait for me!" cries Jack, panting. "It's hot up here!"

When they return, the host realises that his watch has gone of and that Willy had his work on the table.

"Hey, can I have my ball back now?" Mark asks.

"Haha, you sound like a little boy who's ball has gone over the garden hedge!" Torch guffaws.

"Yes, fine you can have your stupid ball back." the host drops the ball at Mark's feet.

"How dare you call the soccer ball stupid!" Mark wails, "The soccer ball is magical and you can feel what everyone's feeling when you pass it and..." The host moves the cast into a different room and slams the door to make Mark shut up. But Mark keeps going even though nobody is listening. When Willy returns for a drink, he finds Mark broken down over a football, crying and hugging his ball. Willy snaps a picture and takes it in.

"Hey Axel, would you post it on Firetornadostar on SoccerBook please?" Willy wonders.

"No, I couldn't do that to a friend." Axel replies as always. Willy goes into a strop.

"Well, you posted a picture of me on there!" Caleb whines. "Am I not your friend?" This starts a penguin plushie fight, Again. Everybody has to duck the penguins, so they decide that they should leave Caleb and Axel in that room to go into yet ANOTHER new room. When they start to leave, Axel follows them casually, as if nothing happened. Caleb was still throwing penguins, and threw the last penguin just when Axel shut the door behind him the penguin went face first bang straight into the door.

"Are you okay, pangy?" Caleb questions the soft toy. He hates to see his plushies getting hurt. Just then, Axel opens the door and gets a snap. He has been waiting outside the door for the whole time.

"Now, THAT is going on SoccerBook!" Axel smirks. He follows the others into the new room.

"Now that's over and done with!" the host sighs. "I'm so glad that's over."

"It's still going on, actually." Axel replies closing the door.

"Axel!" cries Jude. "How on earth did you escape him?"

"Easy." Axel smiles, "And look what I've got! It's on SoccerBook now! Did you guys ever know JUST how much Caleb cares for his penguin plushies?"

"As much as we do!" David and Jude laugh. Everyone giggles.

"That's it for this episode!" the host finishes off. "Next time we do dares, we will be daring each other!"

"Woo!" Everybody yelps cheerfully.

"Bye!" the host grins

"BYE!"


	11. S1 E11: A New Hissatsu Technique?-!

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. The review section is for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

Go ahead and read Yoshiclubcaptain's new story, Rika/Sue's Love Diary which contains her thoughts on Ichinose, all in Rika/Sue's POV.  


 **Episode 11 - A New Hissatsu Technique?!  
**

 **New characters: Tenma (Arion) and Tsurugi (Victor) from Inazuma Eleven GO**

"Welcome back to the chat show!" the host yells. "Today we are hanging out again."

"Yeah, sup dudes?" Hurley screeches.

Willy covers his ears. "Pipe down."

"I also invited Arion and Victor (Tenma and Tsurugi) from GO!" the host welcomes.

"Ohayou!" calls Arion cheerfully.

"Hi." Victor smiles with a dark aura.

"He's scary!" Jack wails.

"So we're in here with Mark, as usual, kicking the ball against a *thud* wall." the host adds.

"Ow." Mark rubs his head.

"Did you forget to use Megaton Head?" Burn sniggers.

"No, that would put a giant hole int the wall!" Mark protests. Mark starts kicking it again, when it bangs off the lampshade and zooms right into Willy.

"Guess I knew that would have broken if Mark used Megaton Head, so now it's coming right after me. Wait, what? Help!" Willy wails.

"Got it!" Tori runs up, noticing that Victor has come up beside her and they both kick it away. Suddenly, lots of energy bangs through the ball as it flies through an open window.

"That was awesome!" Mark and Hurley chorus in excitement.

"Is that..." Tori scratches her head.

"...a hissatsu technique?" Victor grins.

"Yes! Got it in one!" Mark screams hugging them both. Victor and Tori sweatdrop.

"A new combination!" Arion gasps. "Amazing, guys!"

"I think we should call it-" Willy starts, but gets interrupted by Hurley.

"Saving Clash!" Hurley cries.

Byron twists his hair around his fingers. "I think you should call it Savior Clash 'cause then when you do it with Xavier..."

"Shut up, Byron!" everyone squeals.

"Why is everyone always telling me to shut up?" Byron sobs.

"We should use that in a match!" Msrk jumps up and down.

"But how are we going to get the same timing as we did there in a match?" Tori ponders. "After all, the timing was by accident and the kick power was to save a life."

"Hmm, she has a point." Willy strokes his chin.

"And Victor can't do it with us unless its in one of my team games where we all join together with the next generation." Canon reasons.

"Good point." Victor looks at his shoes. "I guess I won't be able to play with that move much."

"We can teach it to other people!" Tenma offers. "I could do it with you!"

"Maybe we could teach Xavier and then..." Byron suggests.

"Shut up!" everyone squeaks at him again.

"I was only trying to help!" Byron yells back. They are so rude to him! He has even helped them by being on their team, Raimon, and this is the thanks he gets? Suppose they did thank him at the time, though.

"But that could work." Willy tells them. "Xavier has strong kick power." Xavier smiles at this.

"We could teach Aitor (Kariya), too!" Tenma shouts.

"These guys are so into tactics, aren't they?" the host shakes his head.

"That's what makes Raimon's soccer!" they all shout.

"I guess it does." the host agrees. "Now we must get on with the show!"

"So what are we going to do now?" Jack asks.

"I have no idea." Caleb says sarcastically.

"I know what you are thinking." David replies.

"A penguin plushie fight!" the Royal Academy/Teikoku students roar.

"NO!" the host screams at them. "Save that for the episode after the next!"

"Why?" Jude enquires.

"Because... oh, I'll tell you after the show, it'll ruin it for the viewers." the host responds.

"Pleeeeease tell us now!" David begs.

"Fine." the host drags his fingers through his hair.

"YAY!" everyone cheers.

"It's because the episode after next is called 'Penguins, Penguins and Penguins'!" the host tells them reluctantly.

"Right!" Jude realises as the game strategist. "He wants us to save our penguin business for that episode!"

"Before that, the next episode will hopefully be doing the thing where we dare each other that we have been discussing." the host lets out.

"Discussing?!" Sue's eyes almost pop out as she is surprised because she isn't paying full attention. "Who have we been discussing?"

Tori sighs. "It's the episode that the host has been talking about a bit that he is excited about."

"We are too!" Hurley yells. "Woohoo!"

"You would be." Willy pushes his glasses further up his nose and steps away from Hurley, sweatdropping. "At least you didn't mention that group... Wait, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did." Hurley smiles. Willy facepalms. Hurley starts going wild, "Woo! That group!"

"Ha, you can't even remember the name! I told you it was a wacky name!" Willy jeers.

"No, I haven't forgotten at all," Hurley replies, "I just didn't want to annoy you, that's why I didn't say the name."

"Thank you!" Willy grins. "For once you have been decent! But whooping and loudly cheering is as annoying as the name!" he leans into Hurley's face.

"Okay, can you stop breathing on me now?" Hurley splutters.

"What are we actually going to do though?" Jack moans desperately.

"I know!" Mark bellows. "Sakka yarou ze! (Let's play soccer!)"

"Not again!" the host facepalms. "Okay, well I guess there's nothing to do, so off you go."

"YAY!" everyone yells. "Thanks, Mr. Host!"

"Before you go, we have to end this episode!" the host reminds them. "It looks like that's it for this episode, so BYE!"

Everyone takes a deep breath. "BYE!"


	12. S1 E12: The Cast Dare Each Other

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. The review section is for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 ** _Sorry this episode took so long to finish - hope you are pleased with the end result!_**

 _ **Episode 12: The Cast Dare Each Other**_

"I'm so excited!" Hurley cries, leaping into the air.

"So, this is the episode you've all been waiting for!" the host introduces.

"It's that episode, isn't it?" Jude asks.

"Yes," the host replies, "it's the episode where we dare each other!"

"YAY!" everyone yells.

"We will have five dares from five people!" the host grins at them. "I have chosen the people who can say dares for safety reasons. The people are – Jordan, Mark, Caleb, Arion and…" Everybody holds their breath, "…Jack."

"Why was Caleb picked?" David moans. "He does the most dangerous thing?" David then pauses. "Is it because you want to tell him off for using penguins?"

"Enough!" the host bellows. "That is a forbidden word until the next episode!"

"He really wants to save penguin power, doesn't he?" Mark sighs.

"It's enough power for a baby to do Emperor Penguin No. 1 three times without getting hurt!" Caleb shouts.

"Wow," Jude looks at Caleb, "that is a lot of power, then!"

"You're just jealous, David." Caleb pouts.

"I am not!" David argues.

"Let's get on with the dares!" the host yelps. "Jordan, make the first dare!"

"Right." Jordan thinks for a moment. "I dare Scotty to check if there are any problems with the vent up there."

"Sure thing! I don't mind getting a bit of dirt on my face to help the show building." Scotty laughs. He climbs up onto the vent using a pipe and looks inside. Scotty accidentally presses a button while looking in.

"Ushishishi!" Jordan falls on the floor laughing his head off, imitating Scotty's laugh.

"What's so f-" Scotty starts being blown down onto the floor with a thud by a fan in the vent. "Ow. That nearly cut my nose off!"

"You're up, Mark!" the host announces.

"I dare Willy to hug a goalpost!" Mark decides.

"Okay, I definitely don't love football as much as you and wouldn't do that!" Willy argues.

"It's a dare!" the host screams. "You have to do it!"

"Fine." Willy eventually agrees. He hugs it for a split second and intends to stop hugging the dirty thing, but Hurley pushes him back onto it.

"There we go!" Hurley smiles. "That's enough!"

"He didn't say a time limit!" Willy debates.

"No, but Mark wanted to see it, and…" Hurley looks at Axel, "…it was just enough time for-"

"My parents didn't get permission for you to take my photo and put it on SoccerBook!" Willy wails.

"Caleb!" the host commands.

"I dare David," Caleb smirks, "to say 'I detest penguins and will kill them all' ten times!"

"No fair!" David sobs. "I love penguins!"

"Too bad." Caleb guffaws.

"Even though it includes penguins, I will let you do the dare bacause this could be interesting." the host strokes his chin.

"You-You're letting him?" David gasps.

"Yes." the host closes.

"Why Caleb? No fair again! David sulks.

"Go, David. Do it now." the host defends.

"NO!" David screeches and runs away.

"Come back here!" the host growls, pulling David by the collar.

"Hey!" David yells. "I bought that only last week! You're going to break the seam!"

"Heh." Caleb sniggers.

"Fine." David sighs. "I detest penguins and will kill them ten times."

"Oy!" Caleb grunts. "You didn't finish the dare properly - and penguins only have one life! Host, make him do it again!"

"No," the host agrees with David, "you didn't specify it enough, so he has completed the dare."

"Who thinks its unfair now, huh?" David snickers.

"Next, Arion!" the host demands.

"I dare Jean-Pierre (Shinsuke) to skip rope with Victor." Arion declares.

"Shinsuke isn't on the show yet!" the host reminds him.

"I forgot about that." Arion apologises.

"Haha, aren't you going to cry now your Pikachu BFF isn't here?" Aitor (Kariya Masaki) sniggers.

"Clear off, Aitor!" the host screams. "You're not on the show yet either!"

"Now I am. Heh." Aitor replies.

"I've got one!" Arion yells.

"Go on." the host urges.

"I dare Victor to tell us who he fancies!" Arion stares at Victor.

"I've told you a billion times I do not fancy anyone." Victor returns the stare coldly.

"Ok." Arion settles back down, knowing not to ask again because of what Victor could do to people (like maybe smashing them with a football or something kind of you know...).

"Well if you truly don't fancy anyone," the host finishes, "then we won't force you to answer." Victor grins at Arion and Arion grins back. Victor starts texting again.

"No phones allowed in the show!" Willy yelps and snatches Victor's phone.

"You're the computer freak!" Victor responds. Willy growls and returns Victor's phone in a temper.

"It's not a TV show so you can keep your phone until we need you." the host fairly tells him.

"Nice." Victor smiles to himself and carries on texting.

"Well that's it for this episode of drama!" the host wraps up. "We hope you enjoy this and review, favourite and... what was it called?"

"It's on your sheet you've been crumpling up and fidgeting with through the whole show, dude." Hurley points out.

"Right, thanks." the host straightens out the paper script given to him by the author.

"I hope he can still read it!" Celia giggles.

Nelly looks at her. "I hope he can read it in the first place."

 **Hey! My handwriting isn't that bad!**

"Sorry." Nelly blushes.

The host finishes skimming and scamming the paper. "That's the word - follow. We hope you enjoy this and review, favourite and follow if you want to. The next episode should be even more exciting for you!"

"Why? What are we doing next time?" Jack asks.

Everyone takes a deep breath. "PENGUINS!"

"Oh, right." Jack sinks into himself.

"It's time to leave guys." the host reminds them. "BYE!"

"BYE!"


	13. S1 E13: Penguins, Penguins and Penguins!

Inazuma **Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. The review section is for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Episode 13 - Penguins, Penguins and Penguins**

 **New characters: Isaac Glass (Megane Kakeru) and a surprise performer!  
**

"Woohoo!" the host cries. "It's finally here!"

"Woohoo!" Caleb yells. "You've finally stopped preventing us to talk about penguins!"

"STOP!" the host bellows. "You can't talk about them yet."

"Why not?" David wonders.

"Because we haven't started properly yet." the host explains. "We can start talking about them in three, two, one - NOW!"

"YAY!" the three penguin lovers whoop.

"A big fuss over penguins." Victor sighs.

"We love them!" Caleb sobs. "How could you be so careless?"

"Right, sorry." Victor replies quickly.

"Let's do a penguin show!" David jumps up and down excitedly.

"Okay that seems like a good idea, I like the sound of that." Jude agrees. "Wait, who's going to film it to make a proper show?" Everyone stares at Axel.

"You mean on MY SoccerBook profile?" Axel groans. "Make your own profile about penguins!"

"Okay, I can do that really quickly - but we haven't got a phone so can you do it and send it to me?" Jude wonders.

Axel gets ready to make Jude a contact. "Right, 'kay what's your number?"

"This is taking forever!" Caleb whines. "I want to do it NOW!"

"You get so babyish when it's about penguins, don't you." smirks Isaac, Willy's brother.

"Where did you come from?" Willy asks him in shock.

"The house, where else?" Isaac replies. Willy growls.

"Guys this is taking too long." Arion points out. "Can we just do it on Victor's phone?"

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Whirlwind!" Victor proclaims sarcastically. "Just... just ignore me everyone. Your voice really creeps into people's ears like the wind, doesn't it, Arion?"

"Sorry," Arion apologises. "I was trying to help it get done faster. You have a faster phone than Mr. Ishido's."

"Burn!" Hurley whoops. "He got you, Axel! How old is your phone anyway?"

"Where's Burn, well, Torch? I don't see him." Jordan points out.

"It's a saying, Ryuuji-pants. I thought you would know that!"

"Since when was I Ryuuji-pants?" Jordan retorts.

"I like that nickname!" Hurley yelps.

"For goodness' sake can someone please tell me why he is still calling me Mr. Ishido?!" Axel cries.

"Shh!" Sue whispers. "You're ruining the soppy moment!"

"Well, I'm sorry too." Victor replies. "I was annoyed because you interrupted me texting!"

"Texting your mum, then?" Willy grins. Victor ignores him because he is too busy texting and was too exhausted to react.

"Stop teasing!" Arion yells. Victor smiles at this and thanks him after the episode.

"Heh, you're no fun." Willy and Isaac huff.

"Done!" Jude bellows. "Sorry, was that really THAT loud?!"

"Yes. My ear is practically bleeding." Caleb sighs.

"At least it's done!" David realises positively. "Let's start filming, boys!"

"We need to make a script first." Jude tells the penguin boys.

"It's just like you to say that, strategy-maker!" Caleb laughs. "Why don't we do random stuff individually so that we can have crazy fun?"

"Man, no!" Tori facepalms. "Not Caleb's penguin 'song' again!"

"Don't worry, donmai! I don't want any more equipment broken for this special show!" Caleb relieves them.

"Good!" the host sighs. "That equipment was really expensive!"

"Start when the phone's steady!" Caleb shouts. "Has everyone got their penguins ready? Great."

"Action!" Axel begins.

Caleb started doing a penguin rap song. David and Jude decided to fight over penguins and fight with penguins for 'better' entertainment. Everyone is rolling on the floor laughing at the penguin battles and the Royal Academy students are chanting who they want to win.

"Hey, where's Joseph?" one person brings to attention.

"No idea," another responds. "but he told me he had something to prepare for."

"Right. I wish him luck!"

All the poeple who can't see the battles but are stuck in front of Caleb are bored stiff.

"Can't you do anything better?" Nelly asks.

"Hey, I'm trying my best!" Caleb whines. Just then, someone comes flying onto the recording area with an electric guitar.

Isaac raises his glasses. "You must be joking!"

"You're right," the figure replies, "I _am_ Joe King! From Teikoku Gakuen (Royal Academy)! I'm here to play in the show to help Caleb."

"Where did you come from?!" Jack shouts.

"Shh!" Axel yells.

"Oops." Jack apologises.

"Back to the show, quickly!" Axel commands.

"YAY!" the Royal Academy students scream.

"Ow." Caleb cringes just before the show resumes. "My ear is practically on fire now!"

"That's odd. It can't be..." Xavier suggests. "CALEB! Did you take the Alius rock?"

"What? Me? No way!" Caleb debates. "Just because of how I act doesn't mean you can jump to random conclusions."

"This is not random, Caleb!" Jordan tells him. "Listen to him, he's got a point - the alius rock gives you super hearing as well, didn't _the guy giving you it_ tell you that?"

"Hey, you stop as well!" Caleb screeches. "Just let us finish the show!"

"Yeah, hurry up Caleb!" Axel signals.

The show continues with all of the same acts but with Joe joining Caleb.

"Hey David," Jude whispers. "don't you think we should change acts now? The audience is seems to be getting even more bored."

"I know!" David whispers back an idea. Jude smiles. David tells Caleb the idea.

"No way!" Caleb yells. "I'm never doing that!"

"Please, if you truly loved penguins you would do it." Jude reasons.

"Fine." Caleb agrees. "Wait, it's going on SoccerBook! I am NOT doing it online!"

"if you don't do it, Sue will hug you for three hours!" Tori grins.

"While Erik isn't here for the next few episode, I'd be delighted!" Sue smiles.

"I have to now, don't I?" Caleb sighs.

They start the show using penguins.

Caleb poses as Juliet from Romeo and Juliet reluctantly. "Romeo, Romeo! Where art thou, Romeo?"

"Oh my goodness!" Jordan squeals.. "This is my favourite show!"

"Quack quack quack, quack!" David's penguin quacks.

"Can you give me the English and Japanese translation for that for the subtitles, Jude?" Axel requests.

"LOL!" Tori and Hurley guffaw. Nathan spits out his lemonade in laughter. Tod giggles and spills the popcorn.

"Tod! We were gonna eat that!" everyone moans.

"Shh!" Axel murmurs.

"Well no, were you?" Tod sarcastically reacts.

"Shut up guys, this is the best bit!" Sue mutters.

Everyone enjoys the show. They clap at the end and it was sent to Jude. Jude uploads it to the new SoccerBook profile PenguinPower (Teikoku Royal Soccer Penguin Guys) the next day.

"That just about raps it up for this episode!" the host ends. "Bye!"

"BYE!" everyone yells.


	14. S1 E14: Awkward Questions

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. The review section is for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 ** _Review if you want to revive the Xavordly Tamashii!_**

 **Episode 14 - Awkward Questions**

 **This episode we are inviting the whole crowd! - Aitor Cazador (Kariya Masaki), Riccardo Di Rigo (Shindou Takuto), Lucian Dark - nephew of Ray Dark (Kageyama Hikaru - nephew of Kageyama Reiji) and Jean-Pierre Lapin (Nishizono Shinsuke).**

"Welcome!" the host introduces. "Today we are giving the cast really awkward questions! YAY!"

"Why are you so excited? I have better things to do!" Aitor huffs. Arion punches him in the arm to cheer him up. "What was that for?"

"Anyway, I have got some really awesome questions so we can find out the truth of our Inazuma legends!" the host adds.

"NOOOOO!" the cast shout.

"At least this isn't a torture show! But I can always get Victor on you!" The host takes a deep breath. "As you all know, we are not allowed to have guest stars or questions from anyone outside of the show (or their OC's) because it is against the rules of this site to have question and dare shows with interaction between real life and fan fiction, so all of these questions are from me."

"That was a very long sentence, dude!" Hurley points out.

"Y-you're leaning on- me too h-hard!" Jordan struggles.

"Sorry, man!" Hurley sweat drops and let go of him. Jordan falls on the floor, out of breath. Everyone sweat drops.

"So, the first awkward question is to Mark." the host continues.

"Captain goes first!" Mark announces proudly.

"It's not something to be happy about." Jim tells him. Mark shivers.

"How many times do you say 'Sakka yarou ze' every day on average?" the host interrogates.

"Hmm..." Mark thinks. "Maybe about twenty I think!"

"Ooh, Mark Evans, you crazy lier!" Nathan growls.

"Fine then, thirty!" Mark estimates.

"Lier, lier! Pants on fire!" Caleb taunts.

"Ok, ok, it's fifty!" Mark guesses accurately.

"Lies, Endou, lies!" the host urges.

"No, really, it's fifty." Mark convinces.

"I got a bit carried away there!" the host admits. "Anyway, the next question is for Xavier."

"Right I'm ready." Xavier grins.

"How many times have you had a nosebleed over Jordan's cuteness?" the host challenges.

"Hey, I'm not that cute!" Jordan protests.

"When you wear a dress you are!" Caleb sniggers.

"Since when have I worn a dress?" Jordan questions.

"When your aunt thought you were a girl?" Claude smirks.

"Right, six years ago, then!" Jordan shrugs. "So what?"

"Actually a few episodes ago you did, too." Caleb grins.

"Back to the point!" the host demands.

"About ten times." Xavier replies.

"Another lier in the house!" Dave yells.

"That's what other fan fictions say, but they're not true, they're all HiroMido fans." Xavier backs up his evidence.

"Yeah, we don't really like yaoi, and don't advise the IE characters to do it unless they really love the person." the host explains. "The author especially doesn't like HiroMido because apparently Jordan is too awesome and manly to be kawaii, no offence, yaoi fans."

"Thanks, author!" Jordan yelps. "I don't fancy Xavier." he puts on shades. "Get rekt, HiroMido fans!"

"There, he just said it." Hurley pats him on the back.

"Did you just hear (see for readers) that, people?!" Darren shouted.

"None of us are deaf, buddy" Hurley made him realise.

"You used that one earlier on in the show!" Caleb sulked. "Idiot."

"Don't worry Hurley," Jude assured him. "almost everyone is an idiot to Caleb.

"Hey man, I'm not upset, do I look it?" Hurley answers.

"Someone just comforted Hurley back for once after all of his effort to help Darren out -" David smiles "- and it had to be my best friend!"

"Hey, what about me?" Joe sulks.

"Sorry Joe." David weakly grins. "One of my best friends, then."

"Well, there goes another Alius fandom." Bryce sighs.

"Oh well, we tried. Our population is decreasing fast after that GIANT explosion happened in our yaoi section." Claude warns. He puts up a sign reading "Save the 'aliens'".

"Well thanks for planting it in the middle of the old living room, dummo!" Bryce groaned. "Now nobody can see it!"

"Next!" the host cries. "Victor, with that amazingly fast phone of yours, how many times every day do you call or text your mum?"

"That's a tough one." Victor sarcastically ponders. "Erm, maybe... NONE!" He goes back on his phone.

"Not at all?" the host double-checks. Victor looks up and stares at him. "O-ok." Victor plays 'Katte Nakou Ze' and 'Ohayou! Shining Day' in his earphones.

"Right, Jean-Pierre." the host prepares the next question.

"Oui?"

"Do you ever get scared of Quagmire?" the host submits.

"Er... N-non, because I can jump as high as him, so zere, you see?" Jean-Pierre high fives Arion.

"Riccardo," the host carries on, "Have you ever failed a piano exam?"

"N-no." he replies gingerly.

"I saw your mum coming out of the music exam place looking really sad. Are you sure you passed?" Aitor interrogates.

"Fine then, I failed." Riccardo bows his head in shame.

"It's ok, I don't blame you - it must have been hard for you, it being Grade Five." Arion comforts.

"Enough of the soppy stuff, guys!" the host follows on. "Next question! Lucian, how long did it take you to become reasonable at football after you joined Raimon?"

"About a couple of days. But I practiced for five hours on both days." Lucian responds.

"Wow, you really are a quick learner!" the host congratulates. "I think we have time for one more awkward question. Jordan, do you practice proverbs to remember them?"

"No, not really," Jordan honestly answers. "I just enjoy quoting them."

"Right... well that's all for this episode! See you in the next one!" the host finishes.

"BYE!" everyone cheers.


	15. S1 E15: Fideo vs Super Mario

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares. (Present tense, direct speech form)

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Episode 15 - Fideo vs Super Mario**

"Mine!" Claude shouts.

"No, mine!" Bryce yells.

"Here we go again." Xavier mutters. "It's never been this bad between them."

"Actually, I heard them fighting for five hours last night." Jordan groans. "I didn't sleep very well."

"Sue used to keep me awake every night when she lived with me with her daily 'thousand facts about Erik'." Tori sighs.

"Yes! Finally!" Jordan jumps up and down as the host walks in.

"Hey, host! Can you please tell them to shut up?" Xavier hints.

The host doesn't take notice of him because as soon as he walks through the door, he gasps, "My microphone! How dare you fight over my microphone, I was just going to use that for the show right now!"

But Claude and Bryce ignore him. So instead of resolving anything, the host ends up joining the fight.

"It's mine!" Bryce bawls

"No, it's mine!" Claude yanks at the microphone.

"It's miiiiine!" the host jumps in, pulling it as hard as he could. Everyone does a 0_0 face and sweat drops. Bryce lets go of the microphone and Claude hands it over to he host. "Thank you. Now, we have a special guest."

A man with shoulder-length dark brown hair and a black moustache enters. He is wearing dungarees and a red cap.

"It's him!" Paolo (Fideo) screeches. "The Italian plumber in all of those games! He stole my mushrooms and spaghetti!"

"LOL, well done Super Mario!" Claude grins.

"And how come you got him in your garden?" the host asks.

"We both live in Italy!" Mario explains.

"How come you other guys know him?" the host questions further.

"He's in famous games by Nintendo, a Japanese gaming company." Claude lets out.

"Right..." the host realises.

"I will get you for that!" Paolo yells.

"Catch me if you can!" Mario taunts, leaping surprisingly high onto a bouncy mushroom.

"Looks like we have a bit of Super Smash Bros. Brawl here!" Zel laughs.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Bryce and Claude chant.

The host face palms. "This is not very polite to our special guest, Paolo."

"It's-a not like Mario has manners either, gobbling my mushrooms!" Paolo protests.

"Looks like we can use the game reference book to help us with Mario!" Mark smiles.

"He also attracted mutant turtles into my garden - they are evil and can stand on two legs!" Paolo bellows.

"They must be the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Dave growls. "They must want to use your mushrooms as a pizza topping!"

"No, they're not-a the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, idiot!" Mario sniggers.

"It says here they're called 'koopa troopas' or just 'koopas' apparently." Mark reads. "Is that Latin or something?"

"Koopa Troopas must be the Latin for 'Turtle Troops' or something." Arion suggests.

"I think it's a nickname, not Latin, stupid!" Aitor guffaws.

"So they're troops for this evil creature called 'King Koopa' or 'Bowser'?" Mark realises.

"That's-a correct!" Mario smiles.

"Get down from there!" Paolo yells.

"I need to defeat him to get the Mushroom Kingdom's princess back!" Mario tells them.

"Right, so he kidnapped her." Victor has an idea. "Why don't we play football with the best koopas to win the princess back?"

"That doesn't-a work with ze Bowser!" Mario panics. "You can't save the world with football all the time! He prefers fist-to-fist battles!"

"Yeah, that alien idea was rubbish!" Isaac jeers.

"Tsk!" Xavier frowns. "I enjoyed being the best player in the whole world for a while."

"But nobody would usually take over the world with football, would they?" Mario explains.

"Right, maybe not." Jordan reasons. "But there's an alien saying that goes like this, 'the chances of finding out what's really going on in the universe are so remote'. Maybe aliens do fight with football."

"Stop quoting from _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy,_ Jordan! It's so old!" Claude moans.

"That's in my top ten shows though!" Jordan groans.

Paolo cuts down the mushroom and grabs Mario. "Don't keep stealing my mushrooms, just ask, I'm not a constant supply for them! I will help you on your journey when you pass by, okay?"

"Fine, thanks Paolo!" Mario grins.

Paolo throws Mario in a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Where did you get a portal from?" the host yells.

"Somewhere..." Paolo whistles.

"It says IKEA on it." Zel smiles.

"Well that's him gone!" Bryce sighs.

"I was looking forward to the end of the fight." Zel frumps.

"Me too." Dave huffs.

"Well, at least you two have made friends again!" Xavier looks at Claude and Bryce. They both smile.

"I remembered that Bryce decided on a really good place to put the 'save the aliens' sign, and it cheered me up." Claude admits

"I remembered that I we are going to watch all of the shows on a film tape that Claude has got when we get home." Bryce confesses.

"We're glad you two are happy." Jordan smiles.

"Who's up for a snowball fight?" Shawn wonders.

"ME!" Everyone shouts.

"Wait, it's summer, Shawn!" the host questions. "Where do you get the snowballs?"

"We're going back to Hokkaido in the Inazuma Caravan!" Shawn yelps. "Bye!"

With that, everyone runs outside to the Inazuma Caravan and the host is abandoned. He goes to the emo corner.

"Sorry, it's broken down. Stay in there for a while longer." the Mr. Veteran who drove the caravan explains.

"Now what're we gonna do?" Caleb sulks.

"Minna, come here and get your water pistols! We can have a water fight in the sun instead!" the host cries.

"YAY!" everyone screeches. They grab their water pistols and run outside.

"Well *spray* that's it for this episode *dodge*! Review if you enjoyed. Bye!" the host finishes as he gets soaked. "G-GOUENJI!"

"Sorry..." Axel walks off calmly.

"Well, let's go before Mister Fire Tornado here gets caught and thrown in the fangirl room, shall we?" Tori suggests.

Axel grabs the host's water pistol and turns it round towards the host.

"This isn't gonna end well. You are so sneaky, Axel." the host frowns as he realises he's pulled the trigger.

"BYE!" everyone screams.

"Someone get me a towel!"


	16. S1 E16: No Questions, No Answers

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares. (Present tense, proper format)

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Awesome FanFiction news for Yoshi Club members and Yoshiclubcaptain fans: It's nearly the end of the series. Don't fret, though - Series 2 is coming very, very quickly after this series has ended, so stay tuned! Hope you enjoy your first time of reading these last few episodes while the moments last!**

Ask me if you would like to work together by PM. When I receive the message, we can work together for fun and we can also work on story projects. I am free for you whenever you want to chat to me, so chat away!

 **New character: Michael Ballzack (** **Kurama Norihito)**

 **Episode 16 - No Questions, No Answers**

"Hey, welcome back!" the host yells. "It's time for even more questions and dares!"

"YAY!" Hurley whoops.

Everyone except Hurley sweat drops.

"Anyway, the first question is... " the host starts. "oh man, I forgot the script!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Tori sighs. "I had to leave an opening ceremony early for this!"

"Heh, what was it being opened?" Mark asks.

"It was the new deer statue. My dad was cutting the ribbon." Tori explains.

"Right..." Mark responds.

"I remember!" the host cheers up.

"Where is it then?" Arian chirrups excitedly.

"It's gone again... never mind." the host sulks.

"So you haven't been given any questions or dares, nor made up any?" Axel laughs. "Heh, this is going to be very interesting..."

"Fiaikku-chan won't let me make my own questions and answers unless she says so!" the host complains.

"There's a saying that goes like this:" Jordan begins. "'I think the problem, to be quite honest with you, is that you've never actually known what the question is'."

Everyone face palms.

"Midorikawa! I told you to stop quoting from _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_!" Claude moans.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Jordan replies.

"I have to admit, it was a good one." Willy grins.

"Haha, dude!" Hurley yelps. "You just admitted that Xavordley did something good! Wahoo! 3-0 to Xavordley!"

"Hurley, you are so bad at addition." Xavier guffaws. "We won the hashtag thing so we win 4-0."

"That didn't count!" Willy groans. "Ref!"

"Yeah, it didn't count." the host admits.

"Aww." Hurley frowns.

"Fine, you got it then, Hurley, it's 3-0." Xavier confesses.

"We're still winning though guys!" Jordan celebrates.

"That's right!" Hurley hugs his teammate.

"Squishing me again!" Jordan yelps.

"Sorry, man!" Hurley apologises.

Everyone sweatdrops and facepalms.

"At least you're positive." the host agrees. "Anyway..."

"Let's have a penguin plushie fight!" David suggests. "We haven't had a proper one with everyone playing since the first episode!"

"Wow, that was ages ago!" Jude flashbacks.

"Good idea, but this is a question and dare episode!" The host alerts.

"But the point is that you forgot the script so we have nothing to do!" Caleb groans.

"Right..." the host tries to carry on. "asdfalakjsd;fake"

"Potato!" Jordan answers.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Claude questions. "I didn't even think that was a question!"

"What is that gibberish?" Edgar pouts. "I must say that is terrible nerve you have there!"

"I-I'm not worried at all! I h-have nerve, r-right guys?" the host weakly smiles. (So OOC for him, but he was really nervous!

"There's a famous quote that goes like this:" Jordan begins.

Claude face palms. "It's HGG again isn't it?"

"What does that stand for again?" Zell scratches his head.

"Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." Claude explains.

Zell guffaws. "Are you serious? You're so bad at abbreviations!"

"'Once you know what the question is, you'll know what the answer means'." Jordan says.

"Wow." Bryce claps sarcastically. "Well done, ice-cream head!"

"For the last time, I don't have an ice cream head!" Jordan yells.

"For goodness' sake guys!" Sue shouts in her English dub voice. "'E says so, so please just listen, he doesn't 'ave a flippin' ice cream 'ead, d'ya not get it?!"

"Fine then." Claude shrugs. "Proverb boy."

"For the last time-" Jordan stops. "Okay, so I do quote proverbs."

"Why don't you just do dares?" Hurley asks.

"I'm not allowed to make those up either!" the host huffs.

"Hey, did you do this on purpose, Author-chan?" Michael (Kurama) accuses.

"Nope..." Fiaikku replies.

"Hi, Kaiser, how's it going?" Hurley smiles.

"Anyway, thanks for reading, bye!" the host finishes.

"Wait, are we done already?" Lucian frowns.

"Yup." the host confirms.

"Surely can't be. Heh." Aitor sulks.

"Wow." Caleb sits on his bench.

"So, thanks for watching, hope you enjoyed-" the host pauses. "Wait, that's the video outro! Sorry everyone! Let me start again."

Everyone sweat drops.

The host continues. "Looks like that's it for this show! Don't forget to review! Bye!"

"That was a bit hasty, wasn't it?" Tori retorts.

"You're just trying to make the show longer!" Bryce moans.

"Yeah, I wanted to get home quick to watch the show that's on in half an hour and eat popcorn!" Claude groans.

"Okay, okay!" Tori tried to calm them down.

"So as I was saying..." the host leads on.

"You don't have to start all over again!" Caleb growls.

"Fine." the host closes. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Everyone shouts.

"Phew." Claude grins to himself. "It's popcorn time!"

"Hold on, hold on!" the host bellows. "You have to help clean up first!"

"Aw, man!" Claude and Bryce groan.

 **Host's notice: Sorry if this was short or boring. At least we had Jordan's proverbs to keep us going!**


	17. S1 E17: Xavordley vs the Glass Brothers

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares. (Present tense, proper format)

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Awesome FanFiction news for Yoshi Club members and Yoshiclubcaptain fans: It's nearly the end of the series. Don't fret, though - Series 2 is coming very, very quickly after this series has ended, so stay tuned! Hope you enjoy your first time of reading these last few episodes while the moments last!**

Ask me if you would like to work together by PM. When I receive the message, we can work together for fun and we can also work on story projects. I am free for you whenever you want to chat to me, so chat away!

 **Episode 17 - Xavordley vs the Glass Brothers  
**

 **New character (for absolutely no reason at all): Gabriel Garcia (Kirino Ranmaru)**

 **Warning: Contains extreme epic battling (and mini battles with other people in between)!  
**

"Welcome back!" the host smiles. "Yes! At the end of the series I get to finally have a break!"

"And I get to go surfing with Darren, Jordan and Xavier!" Hurley whoops.

"Why do we have to go surfing, it's pointless!" Xavier debates.

"Haha, scaredy cat!" Jordan taunts.

"Oh, I see..." Willy grins. "That works really well! Scaredy cat because he's scared and because cats don't like water! An excellent combination!"

"You admitted that Xavordley wins again!" Jordan yelps.

"But it was a really good one though..." Willy grunts.

"Epic combo!" Hurley cheers. "Well done, Ryuuji-pants, you made an Epic Combo! Trademark."

"It's Ryuuji- _kun_ , Hurley, get it right!" Jordan sighs.

"Wow, that guy can't even get Japanese suffixes correct. _And he's from Japan!"_ Caleb scoffs.

"Hey, it's not that I don't know 'em," Hurley explains, "it's that I want to make a nickname for him."

"LOL, Xavordley are a bunch of noobs with all this naming business!" Isaac sniggers.

"You both failed at the hashtags thing!" Tori argues.

"I guess we did." Willy frowns. "But at least we're not as bad as Aitor. Run Run Running. LOL!"

"Heh." Aitor smirks. "You think I'm bad? Ask Gabriel (Kirino) what he called his new hamster!"

"It's not my fault I had no name for him." Gabriel explains. "I had to call him something, so it was 'Little Thing'."

Everyone in that corner (Zell, Lucian, Tori, Aitor, Willy, Isaac and Riccardo) burst out laughing. Laughing their heads off.

Jordan would have joined in if he wasn't in the middle of an epic showdown.

"Hey, this is Midorikawa Ryuuji you're dealing with here!" Jordan shouts. "Dragon Rocket!"

He just misses Isaac and Willy on purpose because he doesn't have anger issues like Kevin. Isaac and Willy are too scared to laugh because Jordan missed.

"You were working on a new hissatsu?!" Xavier yells. "None of us have practiced any for ages!"

"Because I'm a boss." Jordan grins.

"No, I'm a boss, you're second rank." Xavier guffaws. Jordan does a T_T face. "Just kidding!"

Jordan smirks. "I was working really hard for the High School FFI."

"What?!" Mark screams. "I'm the only person in Tokyo who got that letter about the High School FFI! How did you know?"

"i'm not losing out on this FFI! I'm going to be even stronger and more careful." Jordan states.

"Someone's got his confidence back!" Zell smiles.

"Woohoo!" Hurley yells. "Now Jordan can be stated as a 'main protagonist' on the wikis instead of a 'supporting character'!"

"Yeah, put me in your starting line up in Inazuma Eleven 3: Lightning Bolt or else I will duplicate myself and do a chain of Astro Break V4 and Dragon Rocket in your face!"

"Astro Break V4?!" Xavier screeches. "How much did you improve?"

"A lot." Zell realises.

"Better than you, Hiroto!" Isaac smirks.

"This calls for another showdown!" Zell yells.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" everyone else squawks.

Willy stands back from the fight. "Fight! Fight! Recurring!"

"Come on, you're against them too, right?" Isaac points out.

"Okay..." Willy huffs.

"Come on bruh, bring it on!" Hurley grins.

"Rap battle time!" Arion suggests.

"No, too long and rhyme-ish." Hurley frowns.

"Let's just call it peace then shall we?" Jordan decides. "Let's just be friends, we're on the same team!"

"Okay." Xavordley and the Glass Brothers agree.

"Nah, that makes it boring!" Zell sighs.

"How about a little joke then?" Hurley exclaims.

"Okay then, Tsunami-san." Dave accepts. "Let's hear it!"

Hurley almost laughs at his own joke thought, but soon calms down. "Why is Shawn afraid of Zell?"

"I'm not scared of him!" Shawn protests.

"And I am not scary!" Zell groans.

"You aren't tbh, but that's the joke 'kay?" Hurley explains.

"Fine..." Zell reluctantly continues.

"I don't know." Mark urges.

"Because Zell's a Valanche!" Hurley finishes. "Get it? Zell Valanche, and avalanche-y!"

Jordan laughs and falls over.

Zell giggles a bit. "I have to admit, that is funny!"

"Well done, Hurley." Xavier smiles.

"Yeah, well done!" Willy claps sarcastically.

"Don't start up another fight, you two!" Jordan warns.

"Okay." Isaac and Willy close.

"Come on, that wasn't on the script, you potatoes!" the host moans. "And that fight was supposed to be throughout the whole episode, by the way."

"Let's just wrap it up before you blow up, shall we?" Tori suggests.

"You have the best suggestions, Touko!" Mark smiles.

"Stop showing off using Japanese names!" the host pulls at his hair.

"Gomen." Everyone apologises.

"That's it for now, bye!" the host ends.

"Bye!" Everyone proclaims.

 **Hurley gets a dare about surfing in the next episode!**

"Yes dude!" Hurley yelps as he reads the notice. "Finally! I can't wait!"


	18. S1 E18: Firetornadostar Ask Section

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares. (Present tense, proper format)

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Awesome FanFiction news for Yoshi Club members and Yoshiclubcaptain fans: It's nearly the end of the series. Don't fret, though - Series 2 is coming very, very quickly after this series has ended, so stay tuned! Hope you enjoy your first time of reading these last few episodes while the moments last!**

 **Episode 18 - Firetornadostar Ask Section**

"Hey guys, what's up!" the host shouts excitedly. "We're all really ecstatic for the finale party that's coming up, but before that, we are going to look at Axel's SoccerBook page!"

"Yay!" Everyone yells.

"Right, take it away, Gouenji-kun!" the host closes.

"Okay," Axel continues, "so we are going to show you every post, but in between, we're going to do a question from my ask blog. So the first post is: New chat show has started! Finally I can't wait! #newexcitingchatshowyay. Also, the first question is for Mark."

"Yay!" Mark grins.

'Who bought your hachimaki?'

Zel looks over to Mark. "Your mum."

"No your mum or yo mama jokes, it's Mark's turn." the host strictly tells him.

"Aww." Zel and Hurley sigh.

"My dad bought it and ordered it as soon as I said I loved soccer because he and my granddad both had the same brand so he got it at the same shop." Mark replies.

"Very specific answer!" the host acknowledges. "Next, Nathan!"

'Are you faster than Jordan when you both have the Alius Rock, or when you both don't?'

"I think we drew last time we checked, am I right?" Nathan double checks.

"Yeah, I think so." Jordan answers.

"Another post is #janusreturns - Jordan pretends to be Janus again! #inazumaelevenultimatechatshow (Might actually become a hashtag!)" Axel proclaims.

"The next question is for Jack."

'What is your favourite food?'

"Everything!" Jack yelps.

"The next post is #penguinshow The Royal Academy main guys make a penguin show on the #inazumaelevenultimatechatshow !" Axel exclaims.

"Wow, okay." the host continues. "Next!"

'Tori, is your mum dead?'

"What kind of question is that?!" Tori bellows.

"Not the kind of simple, straightforward 'yes' or 'no' I expected, but oh well." the host adds.

"Also, there's #Xavordley Jordan, Xavier and Hurley join together for the 'official trio, dude!" (Quoted from Hurley) #inazumaelevenultimatechatshow !" Axel reads.

"Anyway, I don't think she wants to answer, so next one! Jordan!"

'What is your favourite season?'

"Season Three, sou machigai nai!" Jordan says immediately. "Even though I was kicked out, I was an absolute criminal in the second season. I'd rather work too hard, be really miserably competitive and be kicked out than be a criminal to be honest."

"Really?!" Hurley squeaks.

"Now we have #inazumaelevensecondchallenge a new challenge similar to the seven second challenge, #inazumaelevenultimatechatshow !"

"Great, now for Xavier." the host follows on.

'What colour is your hair classed?'

"I think it's just bright red, crimson, maybe. I'm not quite sure." Xavier responds.

"Then #awesomeness hanging out in the chat show area #inazumaelevenultimatechatshow !"

"Alright, the next one's for Aitor." the host requests.

"What then, we haven't got all day." Aitor huffs.

"Kariya-kun, don't say that to Host-sama!" Xavier whispers ferociously.

"Gomen, Hiroto-san." Aitor reacts.

'Are you and Gabriel friends now?'

"Yup." Gabriel decides.

"Fine, I guess." Aitor shrugs. "Yes, I like him actually, he's cool."

"Yay!" Gabriel whoops.

"Making hashtags for each other #hashtagforeachother in #inazumaelevenultimatechatshow !"

"Next is Arion. Well kind of Arion and Victor." The host keeps going.

'Do you think your shots are fast enough and strong enough?'

"Of course they need to get stronger, always getting stronger, but even if it's not strong enough for the opponent." Arion explains. "And we must get way faster to reach the goal before a defender."

"Yep." Victor agrees.

"Faster and harder." Arion summarises.

"That's what she said." Victor rounds off.

Arion and Victor high five each other.

Jordan and Zell are going totally mental and laughing their heads off.

"Stop saying things like that." the host moans. "It's rated K, you idiots! Luckily, a lot of younger peeps won't get that. Phew."

"You mean K for Kyousuke!" Hurley joins in.

"Will you five just shut up!" The host gets irritated. "Hurley, Arion, Victor, Zell, Jordan, j-just be quiet for a minute."

"O-okay." they reply. 0_0

"This is boring!" Aitor groans. T_T

"You've just had a question!" Jordan emphasises.

"Right, now my head is fine, I'm going to explain some stuff that's gonna happen." the host finishes off. "The series will finish with a finale party that's going to be planned, then Fiaikku-chan has a break while catching up with Sue on the diary to make it into a fan fiction."

"Yay!" Sue screams. "More gossip for us girlies, right Tori?"

"Yes... That's right..." Tori jumps up sarcastically.

"Tori?" Sue tilts her head.

"Yeah, of course I'm happy for your story." Tori lightens up a bit. "Just... Gossip? Really!?"

"That's Sue, you just have to deal with it!" Erik confirms.

"True." Tori admits.

"Then," the host carries on, "after the break, there's going to be a series 2, then during that series, there will be some Collabs with Fiaikku-chan and her friends. Maybe if all the stories go well, there might even be another story that Fiaikku-chan writes all by herself again! There's also going to be an episode helped by a friend*. So that's it for now! Bye!"

"Bye!"

 ***The special friend is SketchyShade, a friend of Fiaikku and Fuyumi.**


	19. S1 E19: Vehicle Battles

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares. (Present tense, proper format)

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Awesome FanFiction news for Yoshi Club members and Yoshiclubcaptain fans: It's nearly the end of the series. Don't fret, though - Series 2 is coming very, very quickly after this series has ended, so stay tuned! Hope you enjoy your first time of reading these last few episodes while the moments last!**

 **Episode 19 - Vehicle Battles**

"Welcome back!" the host smiles. "Let's get straight into it, shall we?"

"You did a very brief beginning for once!" Zel laughs

"I'm practicing for the next series." the host continues. "Anyway, today we're having a vehicle fight!"

"Cool!" everyone yells.

"So, we're having two 2-vs-2 battles, two 1-vs-1 battles, a 1-vs-1-vs-1-vs-1 battle and one 3-vs-1 battle. The first 1-vs-1 battle is..." the host dramatically pauses. "Mark vs Nathan!"

"Get in!" shouts Nathan. "I pick monster truck!"

"Alright!" Mark yelps. "I pick sports car!"

"Are we ready?" the host asks.

"Yes!" Mark and Nathan reply.

"Okay, three, two, one, go!" the host blows a whistle.

Nathan runs at Mark, Mark moves a tiny bit but then stops. When Nathan reaches Mark, his wheels slide up Mark's car and Nathan's monster truck falls on its roof.

"Mark wins that one!" the host announces. "Next 1-vs-1 is Axel vs Shawn!"

"I pick motorbike!" Axel exclaims.

"I pick 4x4!" Shawn proclaims.

The host gets his pistol ready. "Three, two, one, go!" *bang!*

Axel rides on top of Shawn's 4x4, does a a wheely, then grinds his wheel into the top of it. Shawn's 4x4 collapses when Axel's motorbike breaks through the roof and through the floor in front of the boot.

"Axel wins!" The host closes. "Why are the big truck cars losing today?"

"Dunno." Nathan and Shawn shrug.

"Anyway, we're now onto they 2-vs-2 battles!" the host follows on. "The first one is Tori and Zel vs Sue and Erik!"

"Yay!" Sue screams. "I'm with Darling! I pick lorry!"

"I pick van!" Mark chooses.

"Is this a love battle or something?" Tori wonders. "Because I don't fancy Zel, if you're wondering."

"No, it's just a random choice, okay?" the host explains. "Three, two, one, go!"

"Psst, Tori!" Zel whispers. "I have great idea for a tactic while they are hugging and choosing their cars - you're a Vanguard, right?"

"Yeah, duh!" Tori answers. "What about that?"

"Well, instead of you using that van over there..." Mark sniggers. "Can you be a van guard? Stand in front of the van to guard it."

"What kind of tactic is that?" Tori squeaks. "It would work better if my van protected yours, and anyway, if any vehicle gets broken, we're automatically out!"

"That's the point!" Zel laughs.

"We're coming!" Sue sings.

"Let's go!" Erik squawks.

"We have to hurry!" Zel squeals.

"Okay!" Tori accepts.

Sue's lorry goes on top of Erik's.

"What are they doing?!" Zel ponders.

Erik drives along to crash into Zel's van. Tori cringes, but just before it hits her, Sue's lorry falls through the roof of Erik's lorry.

"Lucky there was no cargo in there!" Erik giggles.

"Zel and Tori win!" the host calls. "Last 2-vs-2 is David and Joe against Jude and Caleb!"

"A decent penguin buddies' brawl is coming on here!" Claude whoops.

All of them bring out penguin-customised segways.

"Why segways?!" Mark complains. "They're going to kill each other!"

"Three, two, one, go!" the host bellows.

Immediately, Caleb and Joe's segways fault and break down. "Dang it!"

"Draw!" the host hisses. "Interesting! Now onto the 1-vs-1-vs-1-vs-1 battles! It's Jack vs Tod vs Jim (Jin Kageno) vs Steve. An original Raimon combination!"

"I pick bicycle!" Steve points.

"You're not in Pokemon, dude." Hurley points out.

"I know!" Steve replies.

"I pick steam train!" Jack decides.

"How is that going to work?!" Joe scratches his head.

"It just is." Jack responds.

"I pick aeroplane!" Tod exclaims.

"This is really getting out of hand." the host facepalms.

"I pick horse." Jim drones.

"Okay, very unusual." The host admits. "Three, two, one, go!"

The horse walks off, the aeroplane needs a runway, the steam train needs railway tracks and the bike needs a bike check.

"Wow." Steve sighs.

"Seriously?" Jim sulks.

"Okay, epic fail, obviously." the host states.

"Yeah, obvs, dude!" Hurley whoops.

"Now it's for the 3-vs-1 battle!" The host proclaims. "It's Xavordley vs Isaac!"

"Oh no!" Isaac moans. "Why can't you pick Willy?"

"Just can't, okay?" The host smirks.

"Get ready!" The host demands. "Three, two, one, go!"

"We pick spaceship!" Jordan announces.

"I pick airship!" Willy chooses. "This is so unfair! I hate this stupid show!"

"For your attitude," the host remarks, "I will disqualify you. Xavordley wins!"

"Yay, 4-0 to Xavordley, bruh!" Hurley yells.

"Oh, please gimme a break, host!" Isaac protests. "Tell him to shut up!"

"You deserve it!" the host states.

Isaac goes off in a huff.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna rap up the show now." the host tells everyone. "It looks like that's just about it for this episode. We hope you enjoyed it and we'll see you next time on..."

Everyone bawls. "The Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!"

"Bye!" The host finishes.

"Bye!"

 **Notice: We are winding down in the episodes. Series 2 will have no rough edges and no forced thoughts, just super quality episodes! There will be even more fun events like a 'cosplay each other day' and an 'official penguin day'. Also, we will take requests - tell us a character you want to be in a certain upcoming episode, and they will be in it!**


	20. S1 E20: One Big Question

**Inazuma** **Eleven** **Ultimate Chat Show!**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares. (Present tense, proper format)

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Awesome FanFiction news for Yoshi Club members and Yoshiclubcaptain fans: It's nearly the end of the series. Don't fret, though - Series 2 is coming very, very quickly after this series has ended, so stay tuned! Hope you enjoy your first time of reading these last few episodes while the moments last!**

 **Episode 20 - One Big Question**

"It's yet another show!" the host roars.

Everyone sweatdrops.

The host continues. "Today we only have one question, and that is a huge question for our captain."

Everyone looks at Mark.

"Yay!" Mark jumps for joy.

"Beware, it might be a bad, hard one." Axel warns. "Good luck, Mark."

"Oh, shut up Axel, it won't be that bad." the host grins evilly. "It is..."

Everybody holds their breath as they wait for the question.

"Do you like Nelly's cooking?" the host asks calmly.

"Man, he really changed the atmosphere right there!" Steve exclaims.

"Yeah." Tod agrees.

"Well that's a simple question with an easy yes or no answer." Mark smiles.

"What's the answer, then?" Scotty interrogates. "Spill it!"

"N-" Mark pauses. He sees Nelly glaring at him. "Ye-... Well... I-I can't decide."

"As you said, it's a simple yes or no answer!" The host taps his foot.

"Host, just give him a break!" Nathan argues. "Why do you put all this pressure on him? It's enough weight to carry leading the team!"

"Thanks, Nathan." Mark whispers. "But that won't work with the host."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Nathan replies.

"Cool it, dudes!" Hurley yelps.

"You burst my eardrums again!" Caleb whines. "Thanks!"

"Hey, I'm the sarcastic one here!" Tori debates.

"Shh!" Sue shouts. "I need this answer! It will be good for the girls' gossip tomorrow! Won't it, Tori?"

"If I had to say, really I couldn't care less." Tori honestly answers.

Sue facepalms.

"Mark, hurry up with an answer, will you?" The host pressurises.

"Fine." Mark gives up.

"What is it, then?" The host reacts. "We haven't got all day!"

"Er, actually, yes we have." Claude states.

"Unless you want to hang out afterwards and not wait forever for this stupid boring answer, that is!" Bryce protests.

"Ooh, wait I need to get my video camera!" Sue proclaims.

Everybody facepalms and sweatdrops.

*** When Sue has got her camera ***

"I'm back in the house, bros!" Sue whoops.

"Hey, stop using my sayings and trying to be cool like me!" Hurley groans. "Not cool, dude, not cool. You're way outta my league!"

"Am not!" Sue fights.

"Guys stop, he's gonna tell us." The host calls.

"Oh, yeah." Sue stops. "The big moment!"

All of the cast sweatdrop.

"No, the food is absolutely terrible." Mark finishes.

"I hate you, Mamoru! It's over!" Nelly screams.

"I would puke if I had it again." Mark complains.

"Hey, don't rub it in!" Nelly strops.

"Thanks for being honest for the show." The host pats Mark on the back.

"Yeah, we were all thinking the same!" Jack admits.

"Why you-!" Nelly bellows.

"Calm it!" Hurley persuades.

"How do you feel about this?" Jude asks. "Are you not sad?"

"A bit." Mark replies. "But I marry Camelia instead of Nelly in the different version of the game, so I suppose it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Hmph!" Nelly huffs.

"Sorry!" Mark apologises.

Nelly storms off.

"Well, that's it with her, isn't it?" The host closes.

"I guess so." Mark confirms.

"And cut!" Sue squeals out of nowhere.

"Oh, I forgot you were still recording!" The host panicks. "You gave us a fright there!"

The rest nod.

"Anyway, this is the penultimate episode of this series, so what do you guys want to do?" the host wonders.

"Making up fan statements!" Jordan yells.

"How does that even work?" Jack ponders.

"Puns and jokes!" Hurley bawls.

"How about we merge those together?" the host compromises. "We'll do an original English dub ending!"

"Yeah!" Everyone chirrups.

"Right..." The host starts. "The finale is the next episode? We're gonna have lots of fun there with a party, puns and maybe a penguin plushy fight! Mark, your cue!"

"This game is off the hook!" Mark follows on. "And now for today's words of wisdom!"

"Hurley, make up a statement!" the host demands.

"Alright!" Hurley gets ready. "When penguin buddies fall out, the coach connects them together again!"

"What does that even mean?" Tod questions.

"Basically, there's Jude, Kidou and Caleb, Fudou, got it, man?" Hurley explains.

"Yeah." Tod nods.

Hurley goes in depth. "Well Coach Travis is Kudou, so Kidou, Kudou, Fudou! It's like that game where you change one letter that connects the words to make a new word. D'ya get it now, dude?"

"That makes more sense!" Tod smiles.

"That's it!" The host finishes. "Well done everyone!"

"That was fun!" Hurley guffaws.

"How would anyone get those words of wisdom?" Jack requests.

"It would have been written on the screen if it was a video!" Hurley responds. "Like it would have Kidou and Fudou written, then an arrow with Kudou on it pointing to the middle."

"You have a very complicated mind!" the host laughs.

"Do I really?" Hurley wonders. "Well, I guess I do! Heh. It's extremely hard to explain in words, guys."

The host ends the show. "Well, looks like that's just about it for this episode! Please review and we'll see you all in the next episode of..."

"The Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!" Everyone choruses.

"Remember - next episode is the Finale Party! Don't forget to bring some sweets and gobble some cake!" The host reminds everyone.

"Bye!" All the people squawk.


	21. S1 E21: Finale Party

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares. (Present tense, proper format)

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Awesome FanFiction news for Yoshi Club members and Yoshiclubcaptain fans: This is the final episode for Series 1! I can't wait to start the next series. Your support has encouraged me to keep going a lot! As I have improved greatly, I wanted to restart by making a new series in the same story. Hope you enjoy the finale!**

Ask me if you would like to work together by PM. When I receive the message, we can work together for fun and we can also work on story projects. I am free for you whenever you want to chat to me, so chat away!

 **Episode 21** **\- Finale Party**

"Whoopee!" the host cries. "It's the finale!"

"Aww!" Everyone sighs.

"But there's a new series coming soon!" the host relieves.

"Yay!" Everyone yells.

"I'm getting so emotional here!" Hurley wiped his eyes. Jordan and Xavier pat him on the back.

"Now here's what we're going to do;" the host explains, "we're going to have an awards ceremony, then thank all the people who have helped the author this series and after that, there will be the most immense penguin plushy battle ever!"

"Awesome!" Jude and David yelp.

"Heh, not bad!" Caleb grins.

"So first I will say that everyone will win some sort of award or shoutout!" the host exclaims.

There is murmuring all over the room.

The host takes a deep breath. "First award goes to... Xavordley! The best and most cheerful team!"

Everyone claps as the three come out to collect medals and a trophy.

"Next is... Joe, David, Caleb and Jude - for the longest penguin-human friendship!

The group unite and walk up together.

"Now we have... Mark Evans! For holding the team up and having passion for soccer forever!"

Here are the other prizes:

Zell Valanche - best puns

Tori Vanguard - epic tomboy

Sue Hartland - loves most people for longest

Nathan Swift: For being fast and 'on the ball'!

Axel Blaze: Best SoccerBook profile

Victor Blade: Most flashy phone and most calm person There were many more, but I can't list them all.

The host smiles. "Now we're going to thank people: Axel, for hosting the series' top hit SoccerBook profile with everything from this show on it. Fiaikku-chan for creating the show. Me for presenting the show. Hurley for keeping up the spirit of the show and Jordan, for being epic and normal instead of acting girly for the hiromido fans."

"Yeah, I'm not used to being myself anymore, really!" Jordan admits.

"Wow, dude! That must be strange and awful!" Hurley sympathises.

"I just realised that!" Xavier ponders. "How did you survive?!"

"Hiroto-san, you're so manly!" a fangirl screams.

"Shaddap!" Hurley shouts back. "They've both had enough pressure already!"

"Hey, Tsunami-san's being mean, get him!" the fangirl leader orders.

All the fangirls chase Hurley angrily. Hurley runs away in fear.

"Heeeelp!" Hurley cries.

"Grab his pants!" One fangirl squeaks.

"Okay, that's enough, girls." The host demands.

The fangirls walk back to the fangirl club.

"Now before we do the epic penguin plushy fight, I wanna try something." The host mentions. He throws Tori in the fanboy room.

"Hey! Thanks a lot!" Tori shouts.

"Haha, I always like trying something new." The host admits. "There're not many fanboy rooms here, so yeah, I wanted to see her reaction. Especially because she's a tomboy. And nobody would want to get Sue.

"I'll teach you!" Sue squeals.

"Anyway, let's see the results..." The host opens the door.

Tori is beaten up on the floor. "You have no idea what just happened."

"Yes I do." The host takes out a camera."

It shows the boys crowding round Tori and loving her and Tori yelling at them. Then one of the boys mention something about her not confessing her love to Mark, then everyone beats her up and tells her to show her love to them or Mark, whoever, they didn't care right then. Tori started doing hissatsus at them, but she just got beaten up even more.

"LOL!" Claude and Bryce guffaw.

"It's not funny!" Tori huffs.

"Anyway..." The host continues. "Now we're going to have the penguin plushy fight!"

"Yess!" Jude, Caleb, David and Joe bellow.

"You guys sound like you're at a football match!" Sue moans.

"Well duh, they're usually at a football match when they say that!" Tori retorts.

"Oh." Sue replies.

"Bagsy David!" Caleb squawks.

"Okay, you get David." Jude and Joe agree.

"Yay! Hi." David yelps.

"Alright, there's two teams that you've sorted out yourselves, am I correct?" the host double-checks.

"Hai." The penguin lovers reply.

"Then I will put the others into your teams." The host carries on.

*** After the team making ***

"Are we ready?" The host bellows.

"Yes!" Everyone bawls.

"Three, two, one, go!" The host shoots a gun with a penguin plushy in it.

"In there?" Jordan scratches his head. "Now that's a new one!"

*** after the fight ***

"Haven't I been beaten up enough already?" Tori groans.

"Anyway guys, David and Caleb's team won." The host announces. "Thanks for reading this and hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and stay tuned for the second series of..."

"The Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!" Everyone bawls.

"That's it for now!" The host finishes. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

 **In the second series, there will be cosplays, more dares, catastrophes and even more laughter! Look forward to it and we'll see you next series!**


	22. S2 E1: New Characters!

**Inazuma** **Eleven** **Ultimate Chat Show!**

The Inazuma Eleven Cast participate in yet _another_ new chat show where they discuss things, have fun and get questions and dares. (Present tense, proper format)

 _If you have any questions for me or dares for the cast, please PM me, don't review. Reviews are for reviewing, PMs are for messaging. No questions for the cast please, this is illegal to this site._

 **Saa, the second series of the Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show is finally here! Now is the time for a quick celebration dance in your seat before you start reading. (Does dance.) Okay, enjoy the first chapter of randomness!**

* * *

"Yo minna!" the host cries. "We're finally back with the second series of Yoshiclubcaptain's Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!"

"Woohoo!" Hurley shouts.

Mark popped some confetti.

Everyone sweat dropped at the two.

The host is sweat dropping as well. "Anyway... today we are going to do awesomeness as usual, to get back into the swing of things! And there are no questions or dares today, so consider yourselves lucky!"

Everybody does a mini celebration.

"So today was just a little meet up to tell you guys that we are getting the chat show back on the road again!" the host continues. "Also, other stories will be updated as well!"

"Yay!" everyone cheers.

"We will be adding some more characters to the list! Some are here today!" the host adds as some characters walk in. "Thiago Torres. His Japanese name is Teres Tolue."

"'Sup." Thiago waves.

"We have Edgar Partinus, a.k.a Edgar Valtinas."

"Hello my dear friends." Edgar smiles.

"Dylan Keats, who is Dylan Keith in Japanese."

"Hey!" Dylan puts his thumb up.

"Mark Kruger, Mark Krueger in Japanese."

"Yo!" Mark copies Dylan.

"There's also Mac Robingo, Mac Roniejo."

"Hi." Robingo winks.

"And Hector Helio, Rococo Urupa!"

"Konnichiwa, minna!" Hector grins.

"Those are all the season three people that we are including. The coaches have automatically come." the host follows on.

"Coach Travis, Kudou Kantoku." Percy introduces.

"Coach Lina, Hitomiko Kantoku." Lina flips her hair.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Byron yells.

"Coach Dave Evans, Endou Daisuke Kantoku." Dave smirks.

"Ugh! There's three Davids now!" Tori tugs at her hair.

"Coach Hillman, Hibiki Kantoku." Seymour's glasses shine as he speaks.

"Jaa, the GO characters, but all of them have already come." the host carries on. "So we will skip to Chrono Stone. The game is called Chrono Stones, but you get what I mean."

A figure will bunny type hair appears with a shorter bear-like shape next to it. There is a caravan behind them.

"I'm Fei Rune. I'm also Fei Rune in Japanese!" the person with bunny hair laughs. "Pleased to meet you! We all come from two hundred years in the future."

"I am the best coach in the world, Clark von Wunderbar, known in Japanese as Clark Wonderbat!" Clark moves forward. "And F.Y.I, I am _not_ a _teddy bear_! I am an _android_!"

A boy with white hair comes out. "I am Saryuu Evan. Please call me Saru."

"Watashi wa Torb!" Sor jumps in excitement. "I'm Sor in English! This show is so whoa whoa!"

Everyone else sweat drops.

"Hiya!" A girl with long brown hair does her signature wave. "I am Goldie Lemmon. In Japanese, I'm Nanobana Kinako!"

Scotty nudges Fei. "LOL, your mum!"

"Oi, how'd you know?!" Fei splutters.

"Arion, daro?" Scotty sniggers. "Usshisshisshisshisshisshi!"

Fei's eyebrows went up awkwardly as he sighed. "Really, Arion?"

But Arion was too busy fanboying Fei. He was already hugging his leg. Fei sweat drops and blushes. Everyone else face palms.

A guy on a motorbike-like thing drives into the show building and everyone just stands there staring.

"Oh, is it my turn?" he asks.

"Yes." the host nods.

"I thought you'd say that." he grins. "I am a member of the middle class without a name."

And of course, nobody except the Chrono Stone characters get this.

"Fine, fine!" he gives in. "I am Zanark Avalonic. Same name in Japanese."

Suddenly, some people wearing the same dark coloured kit appear.

"So we meet again, Sherwind, Rune." A girl with blue hair steps forward. "I am Beta."

"Are you going to stop soccer again, or are you officially friends?" Riccardo wonders.

"No." the boy with purple hair replies. "I am Alpha."

"Gamma." a man with white hair smiles. "Smart."

A team of adults and a robotic team appear.

"El Dorado." the chairman says. "This team down here is Perfect Cascade."

One robot stalks ahead of the others. "I-am Rei-Rukh-pleased. To meet-you." he salutes.

"Okay, with that weirdness over, the show's almost done!" the host exclaims.

"Aww!" everyone sulks.

"Donmai! This is only the start of Series Two, so watch out for the next episode - it's coming very soon!" The host grins.

"Yay!" everyone parties. There is nobody there to sweat drop because everybody is too busy partying.

"Quick reminder - as Fiaikku always says, she is more than welcome to have anyone doing a collaboration with her. It doesn't matter what genre of story you like to read or write, but..." The host nudges Arion.

"Things will work out somehow!" Arion finishes.

"And now for today's proverb..." Mark announces.

"You're late!" the host slaps him.

"Ow!" Mark yelps.

"He's always late." Axel laughs.

"Says you!" Mark retorts.

Axel smirks.

"Hehe." Arion giggles.

"Stop it, I'm hurt!" Mark scowls.

The host tries to end the show. "Anyway-!"

Mark continues. "And now for today's proverb: Never give up! It's not over yet!"

"Best words of wisdom in my opinion!" Arion remarks.

"Hey, shut up, Mark Evans. It's not your turn! Arion did his and now you're continuing even though you're super late." the host points out.

Mark sulks.

"Did somebody say proverb?!" Jordan exclaims.

The host face palms.

Arion sweat drops.

"What?!" Jordan shrugs.

"I've done mine and Arion did his, so shut up, Ice-cream-head!" Mark yells.

"Okay. Sorry!" Jordan takes a step back with a O_O face.

Xavier comes running to Jordan. "Yay, it's HiroMido time! Mido-chan!"

"Noooooooo!" Jordan groans. "Hang on..." he checks his watch. "It isn't HiroMido time, you freak!"

"Aww." Xavier sighs.

Jordan wipes his forehead. "Thank goodness!"

"Yeah, leave him alone, man!" Hurley shouts. "Even though Xavordley is the best team ever, we need to stop HiroMido attacks." he glares at Xavier.

Arion sweat drops. Again.

"Sakka yarou ze!" Mark bellows to cheer himself up.

"Of all the things to say at a time like this, it just had to be that, didn't it?" Jordan sweat drops.

"Shut up, Mark. That is all you ever say." the host says sternly.

"But I just wanted to end it with a-!"

"Oh, it looks like we've run out of time! Just say bye, soccer weirdo!"

"Bye!" Everyone proclaims.


	23. S2 E2: An Explanation

**Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!  
**

 **Season 2 Episode 2 - An Explanation**

* * *

"Yo minna!" the host yells. "We're back once again after a very long while with the Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show, hosted by me and written by Yoshiclubcaptain!" The audience cheered.

"First of all," Jack moans. "Where's my sandwich?"

Scotty sniggers. "I don't know, where is your sandwich?"

Jack chases Scotty to get his sandwich. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So, this episode is just an explanation." the host continues. "The first thing is why the show stopped for so long. The answer is that we didn't have enough things to talk about, so yeah... but now, after looking through files and files, we have found a TON of questions and dares for you guys!"

David Evans smiles. "Are we going to use Japanese names, though?"

The host shakes his head. "No, not until people review saying that they would prefer it. And I do know that most fans are Japanese with subtitles fans. It also helps us learn a little Japanese. _Sukoshi Nihongo, ne_?"

"Why does nobody watch the English dub anymore?" Xavier whines.

Claude yawns. "'Cuz your voice sucks in Season Three, so you better shut up."

"...Man, that was such a good roast!" the host adds. "Really, these 'aliens who are not aliens' are so good at roasting people, but normally end up roasting between themselves. Maybe we should have a roast battle here..."

"YESH!" Everyone screams. "YES ROAST TO THE DEATH!"

The host begins to get scared. "Yeesh, I think you may have taken that 'yes' a little too far... Anyway, the next thing I want to discuss is the characters: all the characters who have been in the _Inazuma Eleven_ series including _Scales of Ares_ will be in the show, so if someone isn't here, just assume that they are and read on and/or give them a dare or question."

Simeon laughs. "Somehow I got in this... Ehehehe."

"Careful." Bryce snarls. "Or your butt may deserve an Astro Break."

"Hey, that's my hissatsu!" Jordan shouts.

Bella kicks him between the legs. "Was mine first! Everyone here can use Astro Break!"

"Ow... alright then..." Jordan groans. "But there's a saying: violence is never the answer."

"SAKE!" Bella screeches, but then has sake thrown over her. " _KUSO BAKA!_ "

Dave gulps. "Sorry, I slipped over with the sake."

"You're lucky I love you." Bella wipes herself down. "Ew, why do we even have sake anyway?"

Darren shrugs. "Who knows..." Everyone shivers.

Sue runs around making high pitched squeals. "I SHIP IT!" Everyone facepalms or sweatdrops, but Tori does both the most.

The host sweatdrops as he continues. "The final thing I wanted to say is that there are more types of episodes which will revolve around every episode." The audience fangirls and fanboys. "One type is 'That Random Question' another is the game we all know and love... well, some of us more than others, 'Spin the Bottle', and the last type is 'Special Hissatsu Match'." the audience squeals again. "Also, after all of the truth and dares which were pre-made have been used up, we will play truth or dare between each other. So once someone has been dared or truth-ed, they ask another person and so on."

"Are you saying that we could die?" Sue gasps.

"Oh yeah, really, we're all gonna die." Tori replies sarcastically. Sue keeps crying and being over-dramatic.

"Oh come on, it's only a figure of speech!" Tori and Jordan say at the same time. Then, "JINX!"

Willy rolls his eyes. "Here we go again with the jinx battles."

Hurley turns to face him. "You haven't forgotten, have you, bro?"

"Forgotten wh-what?" Willy smirks.

Jordan and Xavier nod and get ready to jump.

"XAVORDLEY'S OFFICIAL REUNITED-NESS!" Hurley yells at the top of his voice, almost bursting everyone's eardrums as Jordan and Xavier jump with him.

"Nice," Fei held his head. "Another few decibels and we could trash Caleb's speakers.

"Wait... how did you know about that, Fei-kun?" Arion asks.

Fei grins. "There is something that you may not have heard of, it's called a 'time machine'." Everyone facepalms yet again.

"Aw, how gay, with the _High School Musical_ jump." Willy snickers.

Jordan growls. "Yeah, what, I love that series! And about the gay bit..." He whacks Xavier in the stomach with his Dragon Rocket hissatsu and Xavier flys to America where he meets Erik's friends and becomes famous but with a huge dent in his stomach. :D

Hurley and Jordan high five each other. "Hm, so what should we call our duo?" Hurley questions.

"Why should I know, you're the expert of thinking up names, except Willy, who actually isn't that bad." Jordan replies.

Hurley gets some paper. "So... We could have Jorley... nah... Jordley... what the hell, no, that sounds too gay... AGH!"

"Maybe you should relax." Jordan comforts.

"What the heck're you, a hippie?" Hurley splutters. "Look dude, could you at least try to think of a name?"

Within seconds of the last comment, Jordan says: "Hurdan."

"OMB I LUV IT 100% DUDE YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Hurley rants.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Jordan sweatdrops.

The host smiles at both of them. "It's nice to know that you guys haven't forgotten about your friendship since last episode. Now I will explain what happens in all the types of episodes. In 'That Random Question', there will be a random question at the start, like 'Do you ship it?' but it has to be a little mysterious, like, it doesn't specify what 'it' is. Then, we have to work together to find the answer."

"There's saying that goes like this: You won't be able to find the answer until you know what the question is."

"WILL YOU STOP!" Bella yells in Jordan's face. "I have already whacked... there... and I don't want to whack it again!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Don't make me!"

"Chillax, Bella!" Hurley calms her.

Jordan smirks. "Who's the hippie now?" Hurley smirks back and they high-five. "1 point to Hurdan, already!"

Now the host coughs for silence, then continues once more. "The 'Spin the Bottle' is as you know it, Sue's favourite game, too."

"Darn right it is!" Sue smiles.

"And the final one, 'Special Hissatsu Match' is a match which brings out the best in everyone so that they can make a new hissatsu, which will be used in the next match to test their practise and power increase. Sometimes an OC from a different book will be brought into this one to make a hissatsu with a player from IJ (Inazuma Japan) or AAR (Alius Academy Redux). Also, we have invited the TWW OCs. TWW is _The White Wolf_ , a fanfic series between Yoshiclubcaptain and Fire Flaming Fox. There will be lots about it. Looks like time's up, so, you know what to do, minna!"

"BYE!" Everyone shouts.

Caleb holds up his speakers, just as they say that, to the host's mic which sends the shout of everyone to the world and bursts everyone's precious eardrums. Lol.


End file.
